Oh what a difference five years can make!
by callenlover1031
Summary: Story to tie Season 1 and Season 2 together. Sequel to "Are you ever too young for love?" and prequel to Season 2. MUST READ "Are you ever too young for love?" TO FULLY UNDERSTAND THE OCS AND THEIR BACKSTORIES! Tells what each character goes through between seasons and how the new recruits join the team in my own way. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1-Year one

_Hello readers, good to see you here at the in between seasons story; the story that ties Season 1 and Season 2 of Young Justice together. Everything that occurs here sets the mood and tone for what is to expect in Season 2. This is a continuation of my "Are you ever too young for love?" Young Justice Fanfiction so for you to understand what is happening here, you must read that story first. Characters and my own OCS are involved here so to fully grasp the concept it will help if you read "Are you ever too young for love?" first. Anyways, let me start off by saying "THANK YOU!" to everyone who read, reviewed, favorited and followed "Are you ever too young for love?". With the devotion all of you put into that story, it drives me to write this story and the sequel for Season 2. I am so thrilled everyone who read Season 1 enjoyed it and is here to read the in between seasons. The way this story is going to work will be like this; each chapter will be a year. Chapter one is year one-2011, chapter two is year two-2012… so on and so forth ending with chapter five-2015. Each "year" is going to go through what each character is doing in my Young Justice life. It's sad to see the show is ended now; but hopefully my stories will keep them alive. Please review with thoughts, suggestions and opinions._

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Young Justice or its respected characters. If I did own the show, it wouldn't be cancelled and the series finale would have a happier ending. The only things I own are the new characters and the plot._

Chapter 1-Year one, 2011

After spending a few more days in the Watchtower, the team finally went back to Mount Justice to gather any belongings they may have left there. Each member of the team would be spending time with their respected mentors to make up for attacking them. M'gann would be spending time with Martian Manhunter, Wally with Flash in Central City, Artemis with Green Arrow in Star City, Kaldur would accompany Aquaman back to Atlantis, Rocket with Icon and Angelee and Dick back to Gotham with Batman. Even Conner; he was going to Smallville with Superman to meet the Kents. Everyone felt bad about leaving Zatanna so the League agreed to allow her to stay on the Watchtower; close enough to her father. The kids had another week of winter break left before school started again so the mentors wanted to make it as memorable as possible; especially Bruce. So once everyone got to the Cave, Black Crane grabbed everything she would need; clothes, shoes, her sketchbook and digital camera. Taking off her Black Crane suit, she carefully placed it on the bottom of her suitcase under her clothes; she wasn't sure if she'd need it but who knows. Expecting to be going back to Gotham, she was surprised to see Bruce, not Batman standing near the Zeta Tubes.

_~Bruce, Dick and Angelee's POV~_

"Bruce!" Angelee made him invisible, "You're in the Cave what are you doing?"

"Relax Angelica, no one else is here; it's just us."

"Where is everyone else?"

"Gone; they all left already."

A little cautious, Angelee removed the spell; Bruce becoming visible again,

"So… what's the deal?"

"Yeah Bruce," Dick joined them, "what's the big surprise?"

With a large smile, Bruce held up a map,

"Take a look for yourself."

Dick and Angelee grinned at each other; Dick grabbing the map. Opening it, the kids looked it over.

"What are we supposed to be looking at?" Dick didn't see anything special.

"Bruce… are we seriously…?" Angelee saw a small island circled in red. Bruce nodded, "Would it be wise to leave Gotham?"

"What are you talking about?"

Giggling, Angelee pushed Dick's head to the circled island on the map,

"It's called a vacation Dick. A vacation to Geliah; the lush island paradise filled with exotics animals, crystal blue waters, beautiful sandy beaches… complete paradise."

Dick's eyes went wide behind his sunglasses,

"Vacation? I thought we don't take vacations?"

"Well, after what happened at the Watchtower I thought we would take a break."

Dick was having a hard time buying it. Batman had a motto he lived by;

"But whatever happened to 'Evil doesn't take a vacation so we don't take vacations either'?"

"Don't make me say it," Bruce didn't want to say anything he usually doesn't say but Dick just stared at him, "alright… after…lying and attacking both of you, I wanted to do something to… make up for it."

Angelee and Dick's mouths dropped opened wide.

"Is the great Batman… apologizing for his actions?" Angelee had to tease him; Batman NEVER apologizes for anything.

"Don't get used to it," the kids laughed; Bruce would say something like that, "So… what do you say?"

"There's only one thing to say…" Dick folded his arms against his chest.

"What are we waiting for let's go!" Angelee grabbed her duffle bag, smiling, "Just uh… we can stop at home before we leave right? I have to grab some more things."

Bruce and Dick laughed,

"What else could you possibly need?"

"I need some more clothes, my other swimsuits, flip flops… things like that. And possibly a new sketchbook; the one I have is getting sort of full."

Laughing again, Bruce shook his head,

"Alright but make it fast; the plane leaves in an hour."

Oh the Wayne Plane; how Angelee LOVED flying in that plane. Sure it wasn't even close to her flying by herself but it was the next best thing. One after another, they used the zeta tubes to teleport to Gotham. Arriving at the manor, Dick and Angelee quickly packed two suitcases of stuff; clothes, shoes, personal items and of course Angelee packed two spare sketchbooks. She intended on getting some drawings of Bruce and Dick in the plane; it wasn't very often the younger ones were in it. Bruce used it quite often for business. Besides Batman business, that was the only time Bruce ever left Gotham; Wayne Enterprises business. Even old Alfred tagged along for the trip.

"I'm so glad you decided to come with us Alfred. You could use a nice vacation as well." Angelee was lounging on a row of seats; sketchbook in her lap.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world Miss Angelica." Alfred was handed a glass of wine from Bruce's personal flight attendant on board, "Besides, it would be nice to be waited on for a change."

Angelee and Alfred chuckled; Dick came from the kitchen,

"I wonder what the others are doing." He shoved Angelee's feet off the bench then sat where they were forcing her to stick her tongue out at him then put her feet across his lap.

"I'm sure they're with their mentors like us."

"Well yeah but I mean what exactly are they doing; just sitting around not doing anything?"

Angelee shrugged,

"I don't know but I'm sure they're fine."

"I guess. What are you working on?" Dick grabbed the sketchbook from her lap.

"Hey!"

Looking it over, Dick flipped through it,

"Oh yeah, are you finally going to tell me what that drawing is about?"

"No," she took the sketchbook back, "still not a good time."

"Come on Angelee what's so secretive about it?"

Closing the book, Angelee hid it,

"It's nothing that concerns you."

"What's going on?" Bruce entered.

"Nothing…"

"Angelee won't explain an odd drawing to me." Dick tattled; he wanted to know and he was prepared to go over her head to find out.

Dick held out his hand; Dick was always his favorite,

"Come on…let's see."

Angelee went to reach for it,

"It's…it's not a…"

"Attention passengers this is your Captain speaking. We are approaching Geliah. Please fasten your seatbelts and prepare for landing."

Exhaling in relief, Angelee sat back up and fastened her seat belt,

"Sorry Bruce… we're landing."

Bruce and Dick grinned as they fastened their seats,

"I won't forget about this Angelica."

Gripping the sketchbook against her chest, the plane made its descent. After a few bumps, the plane came to a smooth landing.

"This is your Captain speaking, Welcome to Geliah. Enjoy your vacation Mister Wayne."

Releasing their seatbelts, Angelee was the first one off the plane; the warm tropical air hitting her face. The bright Geliah sun warmed her skin and made her blind; she pulled her sunglasses from her bag and put them on her face. Dick and Bruce came up behind her,

"Welcome to Geliah you two." Bruce had a hand on their shoulders.

Dick and Angelee smiled at each other before running over to the limo waiting for them. Bruce had bought a summer home here last year but hasn't had the time to use it yet; this week would be the first time they'd get to stay there. It wasn't overly large but it was fairly large; about half the size of Wayne Manor. Getting to the summer home, the kids quickly unpacked and got settled in.

"Bruce!" Angelee ran into the living room, "Can I go down to the beach and go snorkeling?"

"Sure," Angelee took off, "JUST BE BACK BY 6 FOR DINNER!" He yelled after her.

"Don't worry I will!" She was gone.

_~Angelee's POV~_

Running to the beach; it was only 50yards from the house, she didn't stop until her feet hit the warm soft sand. Setting out a towel, she took off her t-shirt and shorts revealing a black bikini with small green polka dots. Throwing her hair into a ponytail, she reached into her tote and pulled out an underwater camera, a pair of goggles and a snorkel. Placing the goggles around her neck, she carried the snorkel and camera into the water. Getting waist deep, she kneeled and soaked her hair. The cool salt water kept her body from overheating but the sun kept her warm enough. Fixing the goggles and snorkel comfortably, she started to swim along the surface; camera under her to catch all the beautiful sea creatures swimming beneath her. The amazing array of coral and sea life fascinated her. She saw everything from clown fish to a small group of Green Sea Turtles. Capturing picture after picture, in no time the memory card was filled. That only took one hour. Going back to the beach, her hands were dried and another memory card was inserted before heading back in. Getting more pictures, a sea turtle swam right past her; it was so close she could reach her hand out and touch it. Not wanting to disturb the delicate ecosystem any longer, she went back to the beach one more time. Laying on her stomach on the towel, she began to dry off but soon shot up when she heard a "pooofff". Out in the horizon, a pod of whales were surfacing to breath. Smiling largely, she wanted to get a closer look and a close-up picture. Knowing all too well she wouldn't be able to swim that far out and get close enough, that left her to do one thing; go invisible and fly out. With a few looks over her shoulders to make sure the coast was clear, she went invisible and grabbed her camera then flew out over the water. Right over the pod, so many pictures were taken. Wanting one more, she dove under the water and took an under view of the pod. With one large smile and last picture, she flew back to the beach to dry off; becoming visible when her feet touched the water's edge. There was no way she'd ever tell Dick or Bruce about this; especially Bruce… he'd freak out. Reaching her towel, she noticed the time,

"OH shoot!" Quickly grabbing everything, she darted for the house. By the time she got inside, it was 6:15, **"Hopefully I can sneak in…"** Hovering a foot off the ground as to not make any noise, she kept any water from dripping to the floor thanks to a force field. Being invisible, she managed to reach her room without anyone seeing her; or so she thought.

_~Her room~_

"You're late…" Dick was sitting on her bed.

**"Dang…"** she became visible again, "please don't tell Bruce." She went into her bathroom to change.

This was his chance,

"I won't tell… if you tell me what that drawing meant."

"Are you blackmailing me?"

"It's the only way I'm going to find out about those drawings and Bruce won't found out about you being late… again…"

Coming out of the bathroom, Angelee was drying her hair,

"Dick… just please trust me on this… it's not a good idea for you to know what it means. Besides, Bruce would be more upset that you're blackmailing me over me being late; he's used to that by now."

"Why won't you just tell me what those drawings are about? What are you so afraid of?"

"I'm not afraid of anything Dick," the towel was thrown in a hamper against the wall, "look… you weren't meant to see those drawings in the first place and I wouldn't even know where to begin to explain them to you. So please…drop it!" Angelee stormed out of her room down to the dining room; Dick following right behind her.

_~Dining Room~_

"Come on just tell me."

"Richard I swear if you ask me one more time I'm going to feed you to the sharks." Angelee and Dick came into the dining room.

"Angelica was late coming back." Dick tattled on her.

"And he blackmailed me to tell him what those drawings meant. If I did, he wouldn't tell you I was late." Angelee sat down on Bruce's left side.

Dick sat on his right side,

"Yeah but you were late…AGAIN!"

"Alright that's enough!" That one word did it again; the kids stopped bickering, "I know she was late; I expected it…"

"Told you so." Angelee placed her napkin on her lap.

"And blackmailing her? What is so suspicious about those drawings that you need to see them so bad?"

Dick took a drink of water,

"The whole idea of the drawing is just weird."

"I told him I didn't know where to begin to explain it to him but he keeps bugging me." Angelee put a filet of fish on her plate.

Bruce had a large frown across his face,

"Dick, stop bugging her about the drawing…"

"What?"

"And Angelica, don't be late again…Problem solved. Now be quiet and eat." Bruce laid down the law.

They stopped their bickering and ate; Bruce wasn't one for dinner conversations. Twenty minutes passed until everyone finished eating. Angelee brought all the dishes to the kitchen and began to wash them; Alfred was on vacation too and that meant no cleaning, no washing… no anything for him. Finishing all the dishes, Angelee went to her room and pulled out her sketchbook and camera; she planned on drawing some of the pictures she took at the beach. Thankfully Bruce told Dick to leave her be about the drawing so that meant he wouldn't be bugging her about it for a while,

"Finally some quiet time," she sat on her floor, "no more Dick bugging me about that stupid drawing."

Being by herself, she was able to focus on the drawings; no distractions. That was the routine the rest of the trip; going down to the beach, taking pictures, tanning and drawing. It was the best week she's ever had. But all things have to come to an end; it was time for school to start again. Leaving Geliah, they got back to Gotham in just over four hours on the Sunday before school started that Monday. Unpacking, she knew Nicki would bombard her with questions about everything; the attack on the Watchtower, the vacation but more importantly… the epic fight between Batman and Robin. Angelee told her everything about the past two weeks and Nicki only grew worried; especially about Angelee's feelings towards Robin and Zatanna dating.

"I don't know Nicki," it was Monday; the start of the school year again and they were sitting in their desks during biology, "I haven't really thought about it let alone see them together."

"So? You saw them kiss on New Year's; doesn't that count for anything?"

Angelee drew the composition of a cell on the paper in front of her,

"Well sure but I knew it was only a matter of time before they did. Besides, I told them to go for each other."

"Angelica…" Nicki put her pencil down, "listen to me… you need to tell him that you're ready to love again… and what those drawings mean."

"NO WAY! He can't know about the drawings; not now." She drew the inner membrane of the cell. Nicki glared at her, "Think about it Nic… if he knows that I've seen," she whispered seen under breath, "what his and my future could be like, it could freak him out and add pressure. Not to mention I've seen like four or five different variations of it."

"But each one involves him with its own story behind it. Ang those dreams mean something; they're telling you you two belong together; destined to be together like reincarnated lovers or something." Angelee couldn't hold back a laugh, "What? Think about it; you two could be ancient lovers from a past life but some unforeseen tragedy happened and separated them. But they promised to find each other again in the afterlife and wham; you and Dick."

Shaking her head at the likely hood of it, Angelee finished the assignment,

"Since when do you believe in reincarnation?"

"Since I saw this really awesome documentary on the TV a few days ago. It was about a woman who could never found love; no matter how much she tried, no matter how many dates she went on… she never clicked with someone," Nicki shut her biology book; she did the questions while Angelee did the drawings, "she said she went on like at least 300dates with people but nothing ever felt right…" She followed Angelee to the teacher's desk and handed him the piece of paper as he looked it over.

"You two may go; good job."

The girls left then Nicki continued,

"So growing tired of trying, she was about to give up on looking when she fell asleep and had a weird dream about a red haired guy in Dakota City. She lived in Jump City but something felt right about going to Dakota City so she did. There she met a guy who had the same dream about a woman living in Jump City. When they first met, they completely hit it off. That night, both of them had a dream about forbidden lovers in ancient times; she was promised to someone else but met a local trader from the village. The woman from ancient times was the daughter of a wealthy nobleman and her father promised her to the prince. She didn't love him but when she met the trader, it was love at first sight. Of course her father forbade it and ordered the trader boy be killed. She tried to save him at all costs but the trader told her they'd be together in the afterlife. He had been searching for her for like 3000 years or something. They real couple are happily married now with 3kids."

Angelee laughed,

"Come on you can't really believe that?"

"You can't just tell me it's a coincidence."

"No I'm saying it was made up for TV. There is no scientific proof reincarnation exists."

"Coming from the girl who can fly, do magic and has telepathy; where's the scientific proof in that?"

"Simple, it's called different anatomy than other humans. I'm not from Earth so my chemical make-up is different than yours," Angelee opened her locker and pulled out her backpack, "there are some cultures that believe in reincarnation but I'm not one of them."

Nicki's locker was two down from Angelee's,

"You are completely unbelievable you know that? You and Dick are meant to be together; you've seen it," she pulled out her backpack too and stuffed it with her books and binders, "you need to tell him."

"Nic…" Angelee sighed and shut the locker door, "I can't. I don't even know if those dreams I saw are real; there is no way to tell the definite future because it's forever changing. One day I might be head over heels in love with him but then the next I could meet a great guy and fall in love with him; changing the future. Not even my powers can tell me what's definitely going to happen in the future."

Shutting her locker after putting her jacket on, Nicki just stared at Angelee,

"I still think you should tell him but I won't argue with you about it. One day you'll see I'm right and tell him."

Rolling her eyes, Angelee grinned,

"Now that I don't see in my future. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

The next few months went by slow and Nicki still pressed the issue. School was dragging and the only thing that managed to keep her busy with being Black Crane. Going to the Cave every so often, she would use all she knew to find Vandal Savage and Red Arrow. They both went off the grid after the attack on the Watchtower; no one being able to find them. Even Klarion was hiding. In no time, June came around the school year ended; she was no longer a 7th grader… she was an 8th grader; her last year in junior high. Her summer was spent with being Black Crane and going to the beach with friends. Now 13, Bruce gave her more freedom; at home and on the Team. Trusting her more, he let her do more on missions and let her go on more dangerous missions. Things in the Cave had become quite awkward for her since May. Out of all the members, she was the only one not in a relationship. Dick and Zatanna were dating, Conner and M'gann were still together and Artemis and Wally gave into temptation and became a couple. Even Kaldur and Raquel, aka, Rocket became a couple. Although, Angelee had to admit they looked cute together. Those two were more discrete than the others but every so often they'd embrace and share a kiss. The worst pairs were Artemis/Wally and Conner/M'gann; those four were always giggling or kissing. Zatanna and Dick were different than the other pairings; they would always save the PDAS for when they were alone. They made sure to keep things formal when the others were around to keep it professional. But it was obvious they were together; they flirted with each other, called each other nicknames and were super protective of each other. With all the mushy, lovey-dovey stuff going on around her, Angelee started to avoid going to Mount Justice unless she absolutely had to. Even then she sometimes dreaded it. Of course Nicki used that to add fuel to the fire, 'see you love him. You can't stand to see him with Zatanna; you need to tell him.' Blah, blah, blah. Sure that had something to do with it but it was all the pairings; she felt like the 9th wheel. And you thought the 3rd wheel was bad; the 9th wheel was just pure torture. More months went by. Before she knew it, 8th grade was starting; her final year in Junior High. Next year she would be in high school; Dick a junior at the same school. That was bound to be priceless. But even with all the awkwardness, things were calm. Superman and Conner's relationship took a turn for the better; Superman finally accepting him for what he was and took him under his wing. They became super close and the Kents in Smallville graciously accepted Conner into their family.

Between all the commotion in the Cave and the drama of 8th grade, Angelee managed to stay in contact with Lucinda and Rukmell. By now, two Trivoyian years had passed and things were better than ever across the planet. What made things perfect was Lucinda remarried and was expecting a child. Angelee was thrilled for her and had to tell the team. They, like her, couldn't be happier for her and sent their heartwarming congratulations. Rukmell had told her two large statues had been built in the town square; one of her and one of William, the lovers who made the joyous and prosperous Trivoyian happen. Angelee even managed to get a drawing of it.

The drawing was the two large statues made of solid gold, facing each other. Upon Angelee's statue's head sat the Queen Tiara; Lucinda refused to wear the authentic one so a new one was made to fit her; and William in ordinary clothes. His right hand held her left hand forming an arch over passerbyers with the saying 'William forever in our hearts'; the phrase everyone said on the day of his ash spreading. Angelee's statue was dressed in the royal robes; a large flower in her hair. At each statue's feet was a plague with their contributions. 'The Rightful Queen who defeated the evil tyrant Dremlick and restored order to all of Trivoyian.' Was under Angelee's while William's read, 'A noble warrior who sacrificed his life to protect Queen Angelica.' But what caught everyone's attention was a pedestal between them that said, 'The unimaginable lovers who brought peace, love and prosperity to Trivoyian. Their love will forever be a reminder that evil will never win.'

Rukmell also informed her that every year on the anniversary of William's ashes spreading, the whole planet has a day of remembrance and his statue glows from his spirit. William had indeed, never left Trivoyian; his spirit lives on in the palace and his statue. This made Angelee feel depressed but happy at the same time. She thanked Rukmell for building a statue of William in the town square; it honored who he was and his sacrifice. She felt honored that he would even consider it.

The fall semester of 8th grade went by superfast by Angelee's standard. Before she knew it, she was on Winter Break again and it was Christmas. She had gotten the acceptance letter for Gotham Academy; shocker there right, and was preparing for graduation in early June. Before she could have time to mutter a spell in Trivoyian, the New Year came around; and it came with a bang.

_Alright so there is Year one of between the seasons. I'm sorry it took a while to get up; things have been crazy and I wanted to get a better idea for the plot. Just to let all of you know, these chapters will be longer than "Are you ever too young for love?" because I only want to do one chapter per year to make 5chapters instead of 10 or something. Year 2 will focus on the first set of new recruits joining the team, Angelee graduating 8__th__ grade then starting freshmen year at Gotham Academy where Dick will be a junior. Year 2 will also be more Angelee feeling the hurt from Dick and Zatanna dating. But I have to ask everyone, how did you all like Kaldur and Raquel dating? I personally think they're super adorable together and I had wanted to keep them together during Season 2 but there is an episode where she has her bridal shower and stuff… so unfortunately, those two will break up and that will also happen in Year 2. Year 3 is a super important and busy chapter; A LOT happens in that year and it holds a little surprise to all the Angelee fans out there. I do promise everyone this; she does explain the drawings of the dreams eventually; just can't decide when. I have a few ideas for that but I can't decide. Anyways, I hope everyone liked Year one; Year 2 should be up in the next few days… I'm aiming by Thursday. So please stick with me on this; much love!_


	2. Chapter 2-Year two

_Hey guys, how did everybody like Year 1? Year 2 focuses on Angelee graduating 8__th__ and starting her freshmen year at Gotham Academy where Dick will be a junior. Over the summer, Dick, Angelee and Bruce go on vacation again to celebrate her graduation. The first group of recruits joins the team and a horrible tragedy with Nicki occurs that affects her life and Angelee's. I hope everyone is enjoying the story; this one will only have 5 chapters, one for each year so the chapters will be a bit longer. Please review!_

_Disclaimer in chapter 1_

Chapter 2-Year 2, 2012

Now in 8th Grade, Angelee has much more freedom than last year. The winter break was spent being Black Crane and training while trying to avoid all the lovey-doveyness in the Cave. Zatanna and Robin had been dating for a year now and they had grown inseparable; spending as much time together as they can; Kaldur and Raquel for just about 6months. The four couples would go out together for a quadruple date; dinners, movies, the boardwalk, arcade… anything really. They were always together. Angelee had grown tired of it; she started doing all the patrolling, research and mission briefings herself. No major missions that required the entire team had happened; just small things that she could do herself. But if someone else was around Batman would make him/her tag along with her. It was usually Kaldur, Conner or Artemis; once or twice it was her and Robin or her and Zatanna. That was the drill for a few months; more like the rest of the school year. With things being rather quiet, Angelee had managed to catch up on sleep and actually have a social life. She started spending more time with Nicki, Josh and Heather. Josh was now a freshman at Gotham Academy and Dick was a sophomore. Both being jocks, Angelee had thought they'd get along. Oh how wrong she was; they hated each other. Josh was on football and Dick was on gymnastics so they would have to stay after school for practice and would occasionally run into each other. By now, Josh and Angelee had grown quite close so she would go the Academy and watch Josh's football practice. Once practice was over, they would leave together and occasionally run into Dick leaving practice.

_~April 10__th__, 2012, 17:45 or 5:45pm~_

"Hey," Josh came into the gym, "how long have you been here?"

"Not long," Angelee hugged him, "ten minutes maybe; thought I'd surprise you."

"Best surprise today; much better than the one Coach gave me." A large sports bag landed on the ground so he could fix his shoes.

"What surprise was that?"

With his shoes fixed, Josh picked up his sports bag,

"Coach wants to put me first string quarterback."

He was first sting right guard; why was Coach putting him quarterback,

"But you're the right guard why is he putting you as a quarterback? Have you even played quarterback before?"

"Yeah but that was a long time ago. I started off as a quarterback but then I broke my shoulder and my throwing was never the same. I still wanted to play so I just changed positions."

"Well if you've played the position what's the problem? Are you worried that your throwing won't be the same or something?"

They left the gym and got into the halls to exit the building,

"I don't know…should I be?"

"Do you think you should be?"

"I… I don't know… now I'm worried thanks Ang."

Giggling, Angelee stopped him beside a door,

"Josh… relax. If you don't feel comfortable being first string then ask to be second string while you work on your throwing; get yourself to a place where you feel comfortable."

"That… that's a great idea!" He grabbed her in a hug, "You're a genius!"

"Glad I could help."

"Hey, what do you say we go see a movie or something tonight?" Josh asked her releasing the hug.

Growing a little nervous, Angelee grew shy,

"Sure, sounds fun."

Just then, the door next to them; Dick coming out. He saw Angelee right away,

"Oh hey. Are you here to walk home with me?"

"Uh no… I was actually here to see Josh."

"Hey man." Josh towered over Dick at 5'8' while Dick was still fairly short; 5'4".

Looking between Josh and Angelee, Dick noticed Angelee blushing,

"Oh… I see..." He started to leave.

"Oh Dick… here," she handed Dick her backpack, "take this home with you; Josh and I are gonna see a movie and let Bruce know that."

"Yeah… sure…" He went around a corner and was gone.

"You two don't get along do you?" Angelee had her shoulder bag.

"Nope…" Josh didn't care either. He just shrugged, "oh well. Come on let's go see that movie."

_~June~_

That was a few months ago. Now it was June and Angelee was graduating 8th grade; her junior high years over and done with. Back in March, she got her acceptance letter to Gotham Academy, shocker there and was set to start in August. To celebrate her graduation, Bruce was taking all them on vacation again. Wow, two vacations in a year and a half; that was the most they ever left Gotham for personal gain. Dick begged Bruce to let him bring Zatanna with and after much bugging and begging, Bruce agreed only to let Angelee bring someone. She ended up bringing Nicki. She thought of asking Josh but that would just cause problems; Angelee knew why Dick wanted Zatanna to come and she didn't want to add to the tension. So instead, Nicki came with. For two weeks, they spent the whole time tanning on the beach and talking about boys. Nicki being Nicki, she wanted to know everything about her and Josh. She wanted to know everything; all the details.

Returning from the vacation is when everything around started to change. Three new recruits had joined the team; Tempest, Aquagirl and Lagoon Boy; all from Atlantis. Things between Kaldur and Raquel had grown tough since Aquagirl joined; he still loved her and it felt different with her on the team now. Raquel could sense the difficulty he was having. After much discussion, they mutually agreed to break up. They still remained close friends. Well, one couple was no longer; three left.

The summer was quiet and soon school started again.

_~August~_

Her first day at Gotham Academy; her first day of High School. Now 14, she was a year younger than the other freshmen but just as smart and just as beautiful. Her blonde hair had grown longer and she had much more muscle from her martial arts training and was now 5'6". Dick had gone through puberty and had grown significantly taller; 6'1". He was two inches shorter than Bruce and that just freaked Angelee out. She was so used to being at his chin but now she came up to his chest; it was William. Granted she was still rather short for her age; she hadn't fully grown yet. He was now 15 so he got his permit and was ready to learn how to drive. Bruce had already promised him a car when he turns 16 in December as long as he keeps his grades up.

As a freshman, Angelee didn't have a lot of freedom through the school. Gotham Academy pressed stellar grades AND extracurricular activities so she was forced to get involved in something else. Sure she could join the Karate club but surely Dick would be involved in that so she chose the Art club and freshmen student government. She was elected President of both clubs because of her talent in Art and her popularity for student government; Nicki was her vice president and things have been great for the freshmen class.

Freshmen year had been going great until October. Things between Nicki and Angelee took a huge turn when Nicki asked her to train her; help her become a new hero. Nicki had become angry recently; only for Angelee to discover Nicki's mother had been brutality murdered by a mob boss. Nicki had taken it really hard and wanted to find the guy.

"Come on Ang… train me."

"Nicki, no… I'll find him. I have a reputation already; I'll find him and bring him to justice. It's my job."

"No, she was my mom; that's no good!"

Angelee refused; Batman would kill her if she taught her,

"Nicki!" Angelee could tell Nicki was about to lose it, "Calm yourself."

Calming down, Nicki continued,

"Ang I have to find him. Dad refuses to even talk about it and the boys… she was the only person who was able to keep the family together. Without her, we're going to fall apart."

"Nicki, you have to think how becoming a part of that life is going to affect your life… the people around you. What would your Father think if you go through with this?"

"It doesn't concern him." Nicki was hiding something and Angelee knew it.

"Nic… what aren't you telling me?"

Rushing over to the door, Nicki peeked out and looked around. Not seeing anything, she shut the door and locked it,

"Can you put a silencer spell up?"

Raising an eyebrow at the odd request, Angelee didn't ask any questions but just started the spell,

"Keep the room quiet, keep our secrets safe. Last until I say, do not lead us astray. Don't betray, silence the way." An eerie crystal barrier soaked into the walls, "Alright… what's going on?"

Nicki sat on the floor across from Angelee,

"I think my dad ordered the hit."

Angelee was floored; she didn't expect to hear that,

"That's crazy! You dad loved her why in the world would he put a hit on her?"

"Mom was thinking of leaving him," Nicki began to explain, "Dad was never around and Mom got tired of it. She was gonna take me and the boys and leave Dad then divorce him. When Dad found out," she paused, "let's just say things got out of control… really out of control."

"How so?"

Nicki leaned over to her bed and pulled out a USB flash drive,

"I managed to record everything; I'll play it on my computer."

Acting quickly, Angelee grabbed it from her hands,

"Whoa! If you think your Father is involved, you better let me take it to the BatCave; Batman, Robin and I will listen to it," Nicki didn't understand, "if your Father is involved, and that's a huge IF, it would be safer for you to not get involved in the investigation."

"Ang, my Father could've ordered my Mother to be killed I should be involved! It's my family!"

"Exactly. If you get involved and your Father finds out you could be targeted. Let Batman, Robin and I do our jobs; we can handle ourselves that's why we do what we do."

Nicki exhaled,

"I want in on the investigation. Everything you three find out I want to know about it."

"Nicki…"

"Please Ang… I know he's involved."

Angelee sighed,

"Let me talk to Batman and Robin; see what they say."

Nicki hugged her,

"Thank you."

"I'm gonna go; just keep quiet and if you sense ANYTHING is wrong and he suspects you know, call me or Dick and let us know immediately. If you find out anything, you need to let us know understand." Nicki nodded, "Alright… be careful."

_~BatCave~_

After leaving Nicki's, Angelee went to the BatCave, flash in hand. Trying to grasp the thought of her Father wanting her Mother dead, her feet reached the bottom of the stairs,

"Batman, Robin! You two down here?"

"Over here," Batman's voice directed her to the BatComputer, "How was Nicki's?"

"Yeah how is she handling her Mom's death?" Angelee held up the flash drive, "What is that?"

"Nicki thinks her Father was behind her Mom's murder;" Batman took the flash drive, "I think she's nuts but she begged for me to investigate."

Batman inserted the flash drive,

"We'll need a password."

"I got it." Robin pulled out his usb cable and was ready to hack.

"No need; she'd use a password I'd know. AngNic0218."

Once the password was entered, folder after folder popped up on the screen with different dates and times

"My god… what are all these?" Robin stared at the numerous files.

"Nicki told me her Mother was going to leave her Father because he was never around. He got angry."

"What are on the files?" Batman clicked a file.

"I don't know; she didn't say what exactly was on these; she just pulled it out. My guess, these files are them arguing."

The file began to play. It showed Nicki's Mother and Father in his office screaming at each other.

"I'm sick of you never being around to help raise your kids Glen!"

"I'm busy providing food and shelter! One of us has to work!"

"You wanted me to stay home and raise the kids! I didn't know you wouldn't be involved!" Her mother pointed her finger at his face.

Nicki's Father flailed his hands,

"What do you want from me Caroline?" Caroline handed him a manila folder, "What is this?" He opened it.

"These are divorce papers Glen," he froze, "I'm taking the kids and we're leaving. The terms of the divorce coincide with the prenup; you get the house, I keep my Father's company. I pay you $50,000 for every year we were married and we split custody of the kids once you get settled."

Glen read over the papers,

"Why…why are you doing this? I love you Caroline, I love our family!"

"Not more than you love the money. We leave this weekend. My parts are already signed and initialed; you just have to sign and initial on your parts." Glen froze then ripped up the papers, "That's fine; I made plenty of copies. Good-bye Glen." Caroline turned away.

"You'll pay for this! I'll kill you; I swear I'll kill you if you go through with this you hear me!?"

The video stopped; Batman and Robin staring at the screen.

"Well," Robin folded his arms, "I think that clears up any suspicion."

"No it doesn't. Everyone says things they don't mean when they're angry. Clearly he was upset she was divorcing him so he could've just said that out of anger."

Batman leaned in the chair,

"Either way this does require further investigation. I'll talk to Commissioner Gordon and get all the records he has on the murder, Angelica you need to stay in constant contact with Nicki to make sure she remains safe and Robin… I think you need to have a talk with Armando."

That night, they did what they were assigned; Angelee sneaking over to Nicki's house and planting audio bugs to listen in on her father. Flying up to Nicki's window, she knocked on it letting Nicki know she was there.

"What are you doing here?" Nicki opened it; Angelee flying in.

"I wanted to give you these," she held out a bag of audio bugs, "audio bugs. Plant them in every room; two in the rooms where your Father spends most of his time… three in his office; one under his desk, one by the door and the other under one of the client's chairs. I've planted some outside already you just have to do inside. Don't worry your Father can't hear this the silencer spell is still up," Nicki looked through the bag, "just remember… if you find anything you have to let me or Dick know about it one way or another."

"I will… thank you for doing this."

"I'll be checking on things every so often; making sure you're okay and to make sure the bugs are functional. I need you keep the boys out of this; do not let them get involved."

"Don't worry they'll be okay."

Angelee heard footsteps in the halls,

"I've got to go; I'll talk to you later." She flew out the window and watched Nicki hide the bag of audio bugs. Flying off, she couldn't stick around to find out what happened; she just hoped Nicki would be okay.

The investigation continued for the rest of the year; winter break happening again. The first semester of her freshmen year ended and she applied for a study abroad with her Art club; traveling all around Europe studying ancient arts, different styles and drawing some of the most prestigious and noted pieces of art. Only the most talented artists are selected to go and they're selected by the students in a competition. But the students won't know what piece of art belongs to whom. Each piece has a number and that number will be given to the respecting artist. Out of 100applicants only 35 get selected each year. The selected won't know until February or March next year and Angelee was hoping she'd be chosen; oh how much she wanted to go. France, Spain, Greece, Italy, Germany… all over Europe for a whole year. It would feel weird being away from the team for that length of time but being able to go and study and draw famous art pieces; it was her life's dream. This was her chance; she entered a very unique piece. It had four different kinds of styles; landscaping, architecture, people and an ecological. The landscaping was a far view of Mount Justice in the summer; architecture was her house when she was four; the people drawing was the team playing football in park. The team was dressed as their identities instead in their costumes; that would add suspicion. Everyone was shocked at the detail for an animal drawing and wondered how it was so detailed. Of course only she knew how she was able to get it so detailed and so close… of course she would never tell anyone. In the competition there were drawings, sculptures and paintings. The competition would last from December 2012 until the middle of January 2013 to give everyone a chance to fully judge the entries. Angelee hoped and wished all through December and Christmas. Finally the New Year had started; it was 2013.

_Okay, this one will probably be the shortest chapter of the story. Next chapter is Year three and A LOT happens. Just to give you an idea… here are some things to expect, Dick ditching the Robin costume and becoming Nightwing, some more recruits, Dick and Zatanna break up, Nightwing and Rocket date… Angelee grows up more… so much happens. Year three is the start of everything changing for Dick and Angelee and that continues into Year 4. Only 3 more chapters then we get to Season 2. We saw the change with Nicki wanting to join Angelee's life and that will be touched on in Year 3 too. I hope everyone is enjoying this so far; please review. _


	3. Chapter 3-Year three

_Yay I liked how the last chapter turned out. Like I said earlier, this is a super busy year so expect the chapter to be longer. I gave a little of what to expect but so much more happens. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, etc etc. Please review!_

_Disclaimer in Chapter 1_

Chapter 3-Year 3, 2013

_~February, Gotham Academy~_

All of Gotham Academy was called to an assembly to announce the winners of the study abroad art competition, the 100 pieces stood on the floor of the gym. No one knew who the contestants were. They were all about to find that out today. The Principal greeted the school,

"Good Afternoon Gotham Academy! We all know why we're here; we're here to announce the winners of the wonderful Europe Art Tour. Out of these 100 entries only 35 were chosen by all of you. The top 35 entries will partake in the wonderful tour. So what do you say should we get started?"

"YEAH!" The gym erupted in cheers.

On the bleachers, Angelee was sitting with Nicki, Heather, Ryan, Josh, Dick, Margie and Kyle. Kyle was a short computer genius like Dick with light caramel hair and blue eyes, Margie was petite; fairly short and skinny and THE swimmer of the school; the meaning THE BEST swimmer in the Academy's history. She had short black hair and brown eyes and was Ryan's girlfriend. She was a sophomore like Ryan and Josh. Ryan, Angelee, Nicki, Josh and Heather remained close once they all were in high school. Their history from Gotham Junior High kept them together once they all entered Gotham Academy. They all knew Angelee had entered the competition without her telling them; she'd be stupid if she didn't and she wasn't about to let the opportunity to show her work off go to waste. Josh sat to Angelee's left, Heather next to him, Dick to her right, Kyle next to him. In front of Angelee were Nicki, Ryan and Margie. Growing nervous, Angelee began to shake her legs in anticipation.

"Come on… get on with it…"

"Don't worry I know you got picked." Josh nudged her.

"I don't know… I'm only a freshman."

"A freshman with more talent than any of the others." Josh grabbed Angelee's hand. They had started dating last month; her first boyfriend since William died. Of course she was nervous and cautious but something about him made her feel comfortable again. Maybe it was their history from junior high… she'll never know but it felt nice having someone there for her again.

Blushing at the comment, her attention went back to the floor as the Principal began speaking again,

"So let's get on the winners. I have the winning numbers right here," he held up a note card and showed it to the entire gym, "these are not in numerical order. Once your number is called, make your way down and stand next to your piece. Once here, you'll give a brief explanation as to why you chose that piece," Angelee gulped at that; she hated public speaking, "the first winner of the Europe Art Tour is number 83," cheering came from the bottom right section of the bleachers. The shy girl from Angelee's art class, Lindsey Magam, stood next to her painting of a garden. She explained why and the principal continued, "next winner is… number 34…" a tall junior claimed his sculpture. Number after number was called: 7, 66, 24, 94, 15, 38, 32, 70, 3, 18, 85, 55, 13… 15numbers called already and not one of them was hers. She began to become even more worried and doubtful; maybe she was too young. Josh picked up on the worry and wrapped his right arm around her waist; holding her close to relax her. He had found his own to relax her and it was much different than how Dick it. All Josh had to do was gently stroke her cheek and she instantly calmed down. Using his left hand, he did just that; he stroked her left cheek. Her body immediately relaxed and her breathing calmed down. More numbers were called: 48, 76, 22, 96, 11. 20 spots already taken… only 15 left… 63, 35, 90, 27, 78, "that's 25 slots taken. 10 more remaining folks! Who's starting to feel the anticipation?"

"Don't rub it in…" Angelee took a large breath in Josh's body; she was starting to feel the pressure. 5 more numbers were called: 44, 51, 72, 5, 81, "only 5 spots left… come on… please…"

The Principal looked over the card,

"The remaining 5 winners had the highest votes out of any piece here. Which pieces are they? Let's find out: number 87, 30, 9, 40…" those four winners stood next to their pieces and gave their briefings; one more spot, "this is ladies and gentlemen… the final slot," a final card was shown, "I have here on this card… the final winning number. Let me remind you, your votes picked the winners and this final number had more votes than any other piece COMBINED!" The anticipation was killing Angelee; just say it.

"JUST SAY THE NUMBER ALREADY!" Dick and Kyle yelled along a few others from around the gym.

Smiling, the Principal stood around for a bit,

"The final winner is…" he waited for a few seconds but to Angelee it felt like eternity, "NUMBER 60!" That was it… that was her number. Rising to her feet, her section erupted in cheers as she made her way to the floor. Finally her feet hit the hardwood of the basketball court and she made her way over to her piece. A projection screen brought a close up of her drawing collage as the Principal made his way over, "Congratulations! State your name so all the whole school knows who they voted for."

"Angelica Frederick…"

"Congratulations Angelica on getting the MOST votes," the gym erupted in cheers; her group giving her a standing ovation, "tell us… what was your inspiration for doing a four drawing collage?"

Nervous and shocked, Angelee took a breath to calm her nerves,

"Well… I wanted to show that I could draw a variety of different styles. Most drawers can only do one sort of style whether it is landscape, people or wildlife, to name a few. But I am able to do all sorts and I wanted to depict that."

"Go through each one; tell us what each one is."

"Sure," Angelee pointed to her landscaping one first, "this one here a tall mountain near Happy Harbor. I was in a helicopter and managed to get a beautiful view of it. This one here," next was the architecture, "was my old house from when I was four."

"You were four when you drew this?"

"Yes sir. I've been drawing my entire life. It was on the day my parents and I moved in; I liked the way the ivy clung itself to the brick and I wanted to remember it forever."

"Amazing. What about the others?"

The best two,

"This one here," she motioned to the ecological drawing, "was a pod of whales I saw while on vacation last year. I managed to get a picture with a camera but I was able to look at the picture on the camera and draw it in my sketchbook. And the final drawing," it was the one of the team, "is a group of friends playing football in a park a few years ago. I didn't want to play so instead, I sat in a tree and drew the scene around me."

"Wow those are incredible. I can see why this had so many votes," Angelee smiled, "congratulations to all the winners and better luck next time to all competitors who didn't make this year. Have a good rest of the day!"

The gym slowly began to pile out to go home; it was the end of the day. Waiting by the door, Angelee was trying to catch her nerves.

"Congratulations babe!" Josh came running over and twirled her, "I knew you'd get picked!"

The others followed. Nicki was next to hug her,

"You are so lucky!"

Dick smiled at her,

"I always told you you were talented. Those drawings of yours are going to take you places one day."

"I have to admit, I'm a little worried about you going to Europe…"

Angelee and Nicki laughed

"Why?"

"You might meet some attractive European guy and forget all about me."

Angelee giggled,

"That's impossible. Don't you worry, when I come back, you're still going to be the only guy for me. Besides, I don't leave until June; there's still plenty of time for us to be together."

_~FF a few months~_

And they did just that. The months went by; Angelee getting all her permission slips signed, her passport renewed, and her own debit card to take with her to Europe. Her and Josh had grown in their relationship. He was 16 and his parents bought him a car so he able to pick up at the Manor and take her out to dinner or to the boardwalk all the time. They eventually became inseparable. He started walking her to classes at school, carrying her books and driving her home. They told each other everything; well… almost everything. Angelee couldn't find the courage to tell him the truth about her; being from another planet, having powers and being Black Crane. She would want to tell him; eventually… but she didn't know how to break it to him.

The investigation into Nicki's Mother's death had started to heat up between March and April. Getting all the documents from Commissioner Gordon and finally listening to all the audio tapes on the flash drive, Batman, Robin and Black Crane had everything. What they discovered was just crazy and dangerous. They discovered Glen was running Caroline's Father's Company down the road to bankruptcy. Too afraid to tell Caroline the truth, Glen made a desperate plea with the wealthiest mob boss in Gotham, Freddy Dricker, to loan him $50million dollars and attempt to save the company. But like all mob bosses, Freddy wanted his money back immediately… he began to hover over him and made threats. Desperate to save the company, Glen did all he could to get the money. He paid $10million of it but that wasn't good enough for old Freddy; he wanted the rest of it within 3months or he'd find another form of repayment. Glen began to panic and begged him to not hurt Caroline or the kids; he even offered his own life in order to protect them. Well Nicki was right about one; her Father was involved but not in the way she thought; Angelee had to tell her what they discovered before she left for Europe. The Europe Art Tour was quickly approaching. By now it was late May and she was scheduled to leave on June 10th… first stop… Spain. The remaining weeks was spent at the Manor finishing up last minute travel. Every so often Josh would drive over and be with her while she packed and things but he was mainly busy with family and football practice. He took her advice last year and went to second string quarterback to work on his throw; but this year he was determined to become first string.

_~June 6__th__, 2013~_

At the Manor, Angelee was enjoying her last days on her window ledge before leaving when she heard the double knock on her door,

"It's open."

Her door opened and Dick stepped in. He had changed so much; he wasn't the short little 13year old anymore. By now he was 15, 6'1" and much more muscular. He had the broad shoulders, stronger arms and legs; not to mention killer 6-pack abs. The only way she knew was because all the girls at Gotham Academy swoon over him now more than ever; he had grown quite popular with the ladies. His hair had grown out a bit since he was 13 but too much; it wasn't as neatly kept as it had been back then though. He shut the door behind him,

"You packed yet?"

"Pretty much. The only things left to pack are spare sketchbooks and some shoes. I'll buy shampoo and all that stuff when I get to Spain." She was getting the last drawing of the grounds before she would be gone for a year.

"How is Josh handling all of this; you leaving for a whole year?"

"He's worried of course but we'll be okay. How is Zatanna; have you seen her lately?"

Hesitant to answer at first, Dick joined her at the ledge. It was getting a little too small to fit both of them now; he couldn't lean against the opposite wall from her like they used to,

"We're…it's complicated right now."

"Everything okay?" In her own way, Angelee was concerned. For the first time, Dick was happy being just Dick when he was around Zatanna.

"Oh yeah sure she's just… it's nothing… how long have you and Josh being going out?"

"That's a quick subject change…" Angelee was suspicious, "almost six months why?"

On the nightstand next to her bed, Dick saw a picture of the team,

"Have you told him yet…who you are; where you're from?"

Freezing, Angelee stared at him before looking out the window,

"No… I haven't told him anything yet."

"Wow… after six months and you haven't told him anything yet. You must not trust him enough to know the biggest secret about you…"

"DON'T GO THERE!" Angelee yelled at him, "I won't let you!"

"Go where?"

"Richard…if you think I'm going to fall for your little petty jealously garbage you have another thing coming. How long did it take you to tell Zatanna your REAL name huh? OH yeah that's right A YEAR! I will tell Josh when I think he can handle it. Just because you and Zatanna are having problems doesn't mean you come into my relationship and cause problems!" With a thought, her bedroom door was opened and Dick was thrown out. Her powers had gotten stronger over the years and she was able to teleport with ease now. With the powers being so strong, she was forced to wear the green amulet around her neck to keep them under control. Thankfully she hadn't gotten any new powers recently; the old ones just got stronger. She hadn't had any future dreams recently either; it was almost like her powers couldn't see a future for her anymore… like it doesn't exist if Dick wasn't part of it. The days had passed and it was the day she would be leaving. Getting to the airport with the others, Josh, Bruce, Nicki and Alfred watched her leave.

"Be careful okay?" Bruce hugged her; he was worried too.

"Don't worry, this girl can handle herself," she hugged Alfred, "don't work too hard Alfred."

"Not to worry Miss. You have fun. And if you go to England make sure to bring back a picture of Buckingham Palace for me."

Angelee giggled,

"You bet," her and Nicki hugged, "you going to be okay without me?"

"I think so. Bring back souvenirs and lots of drawings; you'll have plenty of things to draw."

Nodding, Angelee stared at Josh. This would be hard to say good-bye to him for a year. Hugging for two minutes, Josh was afraid to let go.

"You be careful."

"I'll be fine, I promise."

With worry in his eyes, he pulled her in for a kiss then hugged her again,

"We'll talk as often as we can."

"It's a date," she broke the hug; "well… this is it…" she picked up her carry-on, "I'll see you guys in a year."

Everyone waved as she made her way over to the group before checking in and boarding the plane. Turning around, she waved good-bye one last time then went through the tunnel; wiping a tear from her eye.

Watching her board, Josh waved good-bye as the door to the tunnel was closed. Ten minutes later, the plane began to pull away from the tunnel onto the runway. Not long after that, it took off; and she was gone. Nicki sighed; now it was time for her to do what she needed to do.

_~Late June, Nicki's POV~_

Having all she needed to know about her Mother's death, it was time for her to do what she had wanted to do for months. Since Angelee had taken the case, Nicki had been planning everything. Going to her closet, she opened it and pushed some clothes aside to stare at an orange pantsuit with a black mask. Figure hugging, Nicki put it on. In a trunk, she pulled out a black belt and clicked it around her waist. On it, four holsters housed her weapons of choice; 2 revolvers, 1 semi-automatic pistol and 1 machine pistol. At 15, Nicki was trained in gun control from the time she was 6. She knew who killed her Mother and she was ready to face him; all she had to do was find him and she knew exactly how to do just that. With getting the information from Angelee, she found out her Father was in constant contact with Dricker. Sneaking into her Father's office, she accessed the audio bug she planted under his desk. Listening, she heard,

"It was a pleasure doing business with you Mister Hyle. If you should ever want to do business again, call me." Rustling was heard.

"Dricker must've handed him a business card…where would you put it Dad?" Nicki examined the office, "There is only place Dad would keep that number… away from where anyone could find," remembering he kept a safe behind one of paintings, Nicki went to each painting and ran her fingers over the edges. One after another, all proved worthless. That was until she came to a painting of France, "there you are…" removing the painting and leaning it against the wall, there was the door to a steel safe, "Dad would put a password close to him…" entering the date of the day he took over the company, the safe clicked open, "oh… my…god… what are you doing Dad?" Inside sat account books, bank statements, Dricker's number and pictures, "I have to let Robin know about this…" She took pictures of the account books and bank statements when she heard footsteps coming towards the office. Shutting the safe door and replacing the painting, she made a beeline for the window. Safely outside, she waited close by to listen.

"Thank you for meeting with me on such short notice Glen," a woman's voice, "Harry is currently in a meeting so he sent me to check the progress."

"We're a little behind schedule but we should be caught up in no time. I had to tread lightly since Caroline's death; the Board of Directors began to grow suspicious."

"Do we need to take care of them?"

"No no, I managed to distract them for the time being, but we need to speed things up."

Nicki didn't understand; what was he talking about?

"Agreed. How soon can get the accounts?"

"I have the accounts from the last 5years," Glen informed, "I'm working on getting the rest."

Using the glass on the windows to get a better view, Nicki saw the woman. She was a tall blonde with brown eyes, fair skin and make-up. She was dressed in an elegant gold gown and black stilettos.

"Good, we want the transaction to go through as soon as possible; Harry is aiming before Thanksgiving."

Glen nodded,

"It will be done by then I can assure you."

"Good," the woman stood up, "we'll be contact."

"Please allow me to walk you out." Glen and the woman left letting Nicki back into the office.

"Batman and Robin have to see this…" she took the audio bug that was by the office door and the one under the guest chairs. Going back out the window, she made a call, "yeah it's me… I've got something you need to see regarding my Mother's murder… meet me at Gotham Pier in two hours; I have something to take care of…" she hung up with Robin and pulled out Dricker's number, "is this Freddy Dricker… I have a business proposition for you and I'm sure you'll be interested in it…Gotham Pier… one hour…"

_~Gotham Pier~_

Lurking on a rooftop, Robin arrived one hour early… he became suspicious after Nicki told him she had something to take care of. Looking through a pair of binoculars, he noticed a black limo pull up. The door behind the driver was opened; Freddy Dricker stepping out,

"What is Dricker doing here?" Dricker looked around.

Down on the ground, Freddy and his bodyguards searched for the caller,

"Looking for me?" Nicki came out of the shadows, "I have to say… I'm surprised you showed up Dricker…"

Dricker's bodyguards aimed every gun they had at her when they noticed hers around her waist,

"It's late little girl… shouldn't you be at home with your Mother and Father?"

Nicki laughed,

"See… that's impossible… you have caused nothing but trouble and you've managed to avoid arrest for long enough. It's time someone does something to stop you; and I'm here to do just that."

Dricker cracked up,

"Please! What makes you think you can stop me when the big guys can't?"

"It's simple… you killed my Mother." Quicker than anyone suspected, Nicki pulled out one of her revolvers and shot two of Dricker's bodyguards.

"Get her!"

All of Dricker's bodyguards began to fire at her; Nicki rolling to avoid them before using her newfound martial arts skills to kick the weapons from the guards; disarming them. Empting their clips, she punched each one. Only three guards and Dricker remained; Nicki getting ready to fit.

"Get me out of here!" Dricker ordered his driver once he got in the car.

"I don't think so…" Nicki lunged over the guards to grab Dricker only to be grazed; falling to the ground.

"GO GO GO!" Dricker shut his door and the limo sped off.

Watching everything from above, Robin watched the limo go off. Quickly, he ran from rooftop to rooftop before throwing a trackerRang at the limo. Ensuring he got a signal, he ran back to the site of the fight; leaping off the rooftop and hiding in the shadows,

"Are you alright?"

"Fine… it's just a graze; nothing a little gauze and bandages can't fix." She looked around the area, "Dang! He got away!"

"What were you thinking going Dricker? Are you crazy!?"

Nicki picked up her revolver she threw to the ground after it ran out of bullets,

"It's none of your business. Who are you anyway and what were you doing here?"

Robin came from the shadows,

"Let me worry about that…what's your name?"

"Outrage; yours?"

"Nightwing."

Outrage turned to look at him but instantly recognized his hair and build,

**"Oh my god…it's Dick…" **

Nightwing continued,

"I haven't seen you in these parts before. You new?"

"Sort of." She replaced the revolved into its holster.

"To go up against Dricker you must either be new or incredibly stupid; which are you?"

Outrage snorted,

"That's for me to worry about. So if you excuse me; I have to track down Dricker. Good to make your acquaintance Night…" she ran off into the night.

_~FF one hour~_

Cleaning her graze, Outrage, now Nicki again had a long sleeved shirt on to cover the bandages. She knew who Nightwing was and she wasn't about to let him know she was Outrage. Returning to the Pier, she waited for Dick to meet her. Finally, he showed,

"There you are; what took you so long?"

"Had to take care of something. What was so important that we had to meet tonight?"

Nicki held out the audio bugs and pictures,

"My Father is hiding something; he's making some sort of deal with someone."

"Who?"

"I don't know but before I left, some woman came to meet with my Father and asked him how the 'progress' was going. I haven't seen her before; she's not one of his usual clients," she handed him the pictures of the bank statements and account books, "these were in a safe in his office. I think Dad was ruining the company on purpose so he could sell it."

Dick was looking over the pictures,

"Okay, I'll take these back with me and look over them with Bats; and listen to the audio bugs. Do you have any visuals of the woman in the office?"

"Yeah it should be on the audio bugs; Angelee said she put a video camera in them so she could visuals too."

"Sounds like her. Alright, I'll look into it. Does he suspect anything?"

"If he does he hasn't made any notions of it but I'm keeping my guards up just in case."

"Good, Angelee taught you well," sirens were heard as the Bat Symbol shone through the city, "duty calls. Be careful going home."

"I'll be okay. Let me know what you make from those pictures and if you discover who the woman is." Dick was gone before Nicki could turn around, "Now I know where Ang gets it from." Nicki examined the Pier; the bodies of the guards were still there. Walking over to one, she searched his pockets. Finding a folded piece of paper, it had an address on it, "Where is this?" The sirens were getting closer; surely Batman and Nightwing would be right behind. Stuffing the sheet in her jacket, she fled the scene just in time. Commissioner Gordon and a few squad cars pulled up.

_~FF a few months~_

It was September; the school year already one month done. Nicki had lost Dricker's trail last month; it was like he went off the grid and laid low now that Outrage was looking for him. Luckily for her Dick hadn't discovered she was Outrage and they began to work together to find him sometimes. He and Zatanna broke up in July. It turned out they wanted different things and they weren't feeling the love anymore. Now that he was Nightwing, a new Robin had joined the BatFamily and The Team, Jason Todd. At 15, he was tall with black hair just like Dick before him but much more angry and revengeful. Outrage had run into him a few times over the course of the months and they had grown quite close. Outrage even developed a tiny crush on him. Nicki hadn't talked to Angelee since she left for Europe in June but Josh had talked to her quite often so he kept her in the loop. By now, Angelee and the Art Tour had been to Spain, Portugal and France. They arrived in England earlier in the month and would be heading to Germany in October, Italy in November followed by Austria and Poland in December. From there they'd head to Denmark, Norway and Sweden in January, February and March; Romania in April/May and ending with Greece from mid-May to all of June. She had filled up two whole sketchbooks between June and September and had to buy a bunch more. Being fluent in Spanish and French had helped her and the group get around the countries; thankfully Bruce had her learn all those languages. Even though they were an ocean away, Josh and Angelee were closer than ever. She hadn't told him her secret yet but she was getting close.

_~November~_

Back in the states, two more recruits had joined The Team; Garfield Logan and Barbara Gordon. Garfield took the name "Beast Boy" as he could shape-shift into various animals; but he was green like Miss Martian. Marie was killed in a car accident back in Qurac earlier in the year and he had to come live with his blood sister M'gann. Because of the blood transfusion she gave him all those years ago; he got her shape-shifting skills, her green eyes and green skin. But The Team graciously took him in; they had to… M'gann was all he had.

Barbara Gordon took the name Batgirl and was Dick's age. She, like him, was a computer genius. Daughter to Gotham City Police Commissioner Jim Gordon, she had to tread on water on what she could say around The Team and her Father. Fairly short, she had auburn hair with blue eyes and a slender build. She didn't have the muscles like the rest of the BatClan yet; but in no time, she would… Batman would make sure of it.

As if enough hadn't happened yet, Nightwing had moved on from Zatanna and began to date Rocket. Even though they got along, things didn't seem to click like they did with her and Kaldur or him and Zatanna.

Nicki had grown into being Outrage and learned more and more tricks and survival skills. She and Robin continued to get closer and eventually, they shared their secret identities with each other. Jason was shocked to discover Outrage was Nicki.

"What… why? When?" Robin and Outrage sat on a rooftop together late at night; away from anybody.

"I wanted to last year after my Mom was killed; but Angelee refused to train me."

Jason laughed,

"Yeah with her, I can see that. But I always thought you never wanted to be a part of the hero gig?"

"I didn't for a while," Nicki checked the barrel in her revolver, "but once Mom was killed and Dad started to hide things… I had to do something."

"Why didn't you just ask the 'BatClan' to look into it?"

Now sharing a laugh, Nicki put her revolver into its holster,

"That's what Angelee wanted to do; said that's her job and she 'already has a reputation'. But this is my family; I couldn't just sit back and not do anything."

"Which is why you'd think all of them would understand. They each lost their parents to killers. Do you plan on killing him once you find him?"

"I wouldn't think twice about it and I think that's why Ang refused to train me. She knows how killing someone changes a person because she's gone through it but…" Nicki shrugged.

"She… she doesn't know about… well about this… does she?" Nicki shook her head, "Do you plan on telling her?"

"I don't know… probably not." Shivering, Nicki wrapped her arms around her.

Taking initiative, Jason put his right arm around her; pulling her against his body. Looking out over Gotham, they heard sirens and Jason's com went off,

"Go ahead Batman… Yeah I'll check it out… I know." Jason stood up, "Sorry…"

"It's okay," Nicki stood up after him, "I know, duty calls. I'm used to it by now; Angelee was the same way. Thanks for sitting with me."

"We'll do it again, don't worry." He faced another roof before turning around and kissing Nicki. Flustered at first, Nicki gave in and kissed him back. After a minute, they separated; his arms still around her waist, "Right here tomorrow night; 9 o'clock?"

"I'll be here."

Moving quickly, Jason leapt off the roof. On the roof, Nicki was smiling. Were she and Jason a couple now? How would the BatClan react to that? Thinking of all the possibilities, her communicator on her wrist went off,

"Nightwing to Outrage come in."

"Outrage here, go ahead Night."

"I got a hit on Dricker's location."

Nicki's eyes went large behind her black mask. After so many months she finally found him,

"Where?"

"An old abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of town. I'm outside now; sending you my coordinates."

Her GPS beeped,

"Received coordinates, on my way." Pressing a button on her wrist, a motorcycle on the ground honked. Climbing down the side of the wall, she mounted her bike and drove off to Nightwing's coordinates.

Once there, Nightwing wouldn't allow her to confront Dricker again; it was simply observe. They couldn't attack him yet; they still didn't have proof he was involved in Nicki's Mother's death without alerting her Father he was being investigated. This was the perfect opportunity for her to kill him; after months of hiding Dricker was feeling confident that he avoided Outrage. Over the course of the months, he had lost 30 bodyguards at the hands of her and he was getting furious.

"Come on man… why can't we just bust in there and take them out?"

"We don't have enough evidence against him yet."

**"You have everything I gave you… that should be plenty enough." **Nicki said in her mind, "Against the Hyle murder but he's a mob boss… his rep sheet has to be miles long; surely Gordon wants him arrested."

Nightwing laughed,

"Yeah but you don't plan on arresting him… you plan on killing him and I can't let you do that."

"I'd like to see you try."

"Don't test me; you're supposed to be a hero… not a criminal and heroes don't kill."

Outrage snickered,

"Let's get one thing clear… I'm not a hero… I'm not a criminal. I'm here to do what is right for me; if that means fighting against the bad guys I will… but if that means fighting against you heroes too… I will." She heard the freight doors of the warehouse open, "And right now… that means fighting you." In the blink of an eye, Nightwing was down on his back and she was leaping off the roof. Guns blazing, she shot any guard that got in the way and made her way into the warehouse. Knowing he couldn't let her go in there alone, Nightwing sighed and followed her.

Inside, Outrage shot every guard in between her and Dricker. Finally, she reached a door. Reloading all her weapons, she heard a grunt behind her as a missed guard was kicked into a wall; Nightwing appearing in the open,

"Missed one."

"Get out of here; Dricker's mine."

"You think I'm gonna let a rookie go against the most dangerous mob bosses in Gotham alone… sorry not my style. Either both of us go in or neither of us does."

Sighing, Outrage agreed,

"Fine… but if you get in my way of killing Dricker I won't hesitate to shoot you."

"We'll see. On three… one… two…"

"Three," Outrage kicked the door in; guns held out in front of her; Nightwing behind her with dual sticks out. But the room was empty, "where is he? He was just here!"

Nightwing looked around the large room. There was a lot of hiding places for an ambush,

"Come on…" Outrage went into the room more, "Outrage what are you doing?"

"Looking for evidence…"

Lowering his dual sticks a bit, Nightwing heard something. Knowing they weren't alone, he went to his left towards the sound. There, he tackled one of Dricker's henchmen. Holding him against a wall he began to interrogate him,

"Where is Dricker!" The henchmen moaned in fear, "WHERE IS HE?" Shots came from his right and behind him, "OUTRAGE!" Nothing came from her. Growing worried, he threw the henchmen to the side and ran around a large pillar. To his horror, he saw Outrage on the floor and another henchmen standing over her. Reacting quickly, he charged at him and kicked the gun from his hand before roundhouse kicking him. Bent over, Nightwing kneed him in the face then flipped him. He was done and out; the room clear. Turning his attention back to Outrage, he kneeled beside, "Outrage… you okay?"

She groaned,

"Fine…" she was shot in the shoulder.

"We gotta get you out of here."

"Not until I find Dricker."

"There's another time for that," he helped her up, "right now we gotta get that wound taken care of," he talked into his com, "Nightwing to BatCave; Bats come in."

"I'm here, what's going on?"

"I need clearance to bring Outrage to the Cave; she got shot in the shoulder."

Silence came for a while,

"Fine…"

Outrage panicked; she knew Nightwing's and Robin's identities… and pieced together Batman's… they had to figure out she was Nicki.

"I'm fine Hero; I can handle it myself."

"Nice try," he picked her up and carried her outside, "if that wound isn't healed properly you could lose use of that entire arm… and I'm sure you don't want to lose your shooting hand."

Arriving at the BatCave, Nightwing carried Outrage over to a table and laid her down. Batman joined him,

"How bad is it?"

"Not bad; it didn't go all the way through," Nightwing informed, "we'll just have to pick the bullet out."

Batman stared down at her,

"You were lucky tonight Nicki…" The world's greatest detective did it again.

Sighing, Nicki took off her mask,

"How long have you known?"

"Since August… you're not the only one who can follow a trail." Batman waved Alfred in who immediately went to work on the wound.

"I can't say I'm surprised… you are the best detective."

"Why Nicki…? Surely Angelee told you it was too dangerous."

"Of course she did," she winced at the antiseptic Alfred applied in the wound, "but I had to; I had to find Mom's killer."

With a pair of tweezers, Alfred entered the wound and carefully pulled out the bullet,

"You were rather lucky Miss Nicki; it did not penetrate any vital arteries." He put some cloth in the hole to stop the bleeding.

Nicki sat up with Nightwing's help,

"I don't plan on doing this forever; just until I find Dricker and kill him. Once I do that, Outrage won't be anymore."

"You don't understand Nicki… if you kill Dricker you're going to have his entire mob after you for the rest of your life. You need to end this before it gets too far ahead." Batman was stern.

After cleaning her wound, Alfred covered it with gauze,

"There you are Miss Nicki."

"Thanks Alfred," Nicki replaced her mask and got off the table, "I'm sorry Bruce," Batman narrowed his eyes, "I won't quit until Dricker is killed… and I'm the one to do it. Thanks for the hospitality," she walked over to her motorcycle, "but stay out of my way; Dricker's mine." Revving her engine, she rode out of the BatCave.

Looking at each other, Batman grew worried,

"No one tells Angelica about this… let her find out for herself; maybe she can talk some sense into her."

The sound of another motorcycle echoed the BatCave, Robin returning from his assignment.

"How did things go?"

"Fine; it was just some Joker clowns," Robin shrugged, "nothing I couldn't handle. I'm going to sleep; see you guys in the morning."

From there, things went downhill. Nicki and Jason got closer but Jason was growing angrier and angrier at everything. He was getting angry with Batman and Nightwing about giving Outrage garbage and from there everything just angered him. Whenever he'd get angry he'd call up Nicki and meet up with her; or just ride to her house and sneak to her window. The weather started to change as December came. Gotham City became cold; as did Dricker's trail again. Jason offered all the help he could on their usual rooftop one night.

"Jason… I can't ask you to go against Batman's wishes…"

"You need to find your Mother's killer and discover what your Father is up to. Let me help you; we'll find him together."

"I want to kill him… you're trained to not let that happen."

Jason grabbed her chin between his thumb and index finger,

"Angel…you need to do what you need to do; I won't stop you."

"Really?"

"Really."

Nicki smiled then kissed him,

"Thank you."

Jason sat behind her and wrapped his arms around her; Nicki leaning into his chest. For the first time, Nicki felt at peace with her life. Even through all the turmoil that has happened, she managed to find someone who understood her and would be there for her; someone to love. Nightwing and Batman had discovered their secret relationship and Batman was not happy about it. Nicki was a wild card; never knowing which side she would be on. But Jason knew; and he was determined to prove to them she would make the right choice.

_Aww! I had to have Jason get with someone and I thought Nicki would be perfect for him. Year 4 is next and it will Angelee being caught up on everything she missed out on; the new Robin, Jason and Nicki dating, Nicki becoming Outrage. Two more recruits join the team… just a preview as to what to expect. It shouldn't be as long as this chapter; not as much happens. I really hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. Thank you to everyone who had reviewed and favorited recently; I'm so glad you guys are enjoying it. Only two more chapters until I start on Season 2. Please review and continue to read._


	4. Chapter 4-Year four

_Hello readers, good to see you! How did everybody like Year 3? I think it's one of my favorites so far. This is Year 4 and this year really sets the scene and tone for Season 2. There is a character death in this chapter so be prepared for that. I'm done talking now; onto Year 4. Please review._

_Disclaimer in chapter 1_

Chapter 4- Year 4, 2014

_~February~_

Two months into the New Year and no new information had come up about Dricker but Nicki refused to give up. Once March came, a huge breakthrough happened.

_~March~_

With the help of Jason, they discovered that her Father was plotting a huge deal with Harry Thomely to buy Caroline's Father's company for dirt cheap. That is what those account book and bank statements were; he was going into the past 20years of financial records and changing them to show no profit and nearing bankruptcy so Thomely can buy it. But Glen knew Caroline would never allow her father's company to fall to nothing like that and was prepared to take control from Glen. But it all turns out that Thomely was paying Dricker to make Glen's life miserable to make sure he would stick with the plan. The only way to make sure that would happen was for Dricker to offer him money; knowing very well there would be no way to pay the money back. And being a mobster, if they don't get their money they find other mean to do so. That's why Dricker killed Caroline; Thomely ordered it… ordered everything. There were two things to do now… find Dricker and Thomely and kill them; then turn all the evidence over to Commissioner Gordon.

"Nic…" Jason got her attention on their rooftop, "I got Dricker's location; he's meeting with Thomely."

"Where?"

"The warehouse… where you got shot…" Nicki gulped at the news, "it's gonna be heavily guarded; we're going to have Dricker's goons and Thomely's… you sure you wanna do this?"

Nicki checked her guns,

"I'm sure… they need to pay for what they did…"

Jason grew worried; she was really considering killing these men,

"Alright then… let's get going."

"No… I'm going myself."

"You're crazier than I thought if you think I'm going to let you go yourself. Angel, we're a team now; where you go I go."

This had been true for the past few months. Jason had been there through all the investigating, the stake-outs… everything. But this time couldn't happen; she couldn't let Jason see her shoot two people,

"I'm sorry Jason… I can't let you go." Just like Nightwing those few months ago, Jason was knocked his feet and knocked out. With a few minutes head start, Nicki took off.

_~Outrage's POV~_

This was it; she was about to face the men responsible for her Mother's death. Sneaking through the skylight on the roof, she wanted to be as silent as possible until she actually got to Dricker and Thomely. Using her martial arts skills she picked up from Jason, all the bodyguards and henchmen blocking her way were taken out. Finally reaching their "office", she took some to gather herself before busting in. Making sure all her guns were loaded and ready, she took out her semi-automatic pistol; it was time to crank that baby out and those two were perfect specimens. Counting to three, she busted the door open; gun pointed at the nearest target who just happened to be Dricker,

"Finally… I've found you!"

Dricker and Thomely froze in the middle of a handshake,

"You must be Outrage," the cleanly dressed man spoke, "I have heard much about you dear. You seem a little too young to be using a gun don't you think?"

Some henchmen appeared along the edges,

"Oh trust me… I have the proper training. You want to see?" She aimed at the nearest henchmen on her left.

Thomely laughed,

"You won't have the guts little girl."

"She took out 30 of my men Harry!"

"YOUR MEN ARE PATHETIC!" A shot fired; one of Harry's henchmen down.

"Yours are no better Thomely." Outrage smirked.

In shock, Thomely nodded to the men on the edges; they lowered their guns and backed up,

"What do you want?"

"Just two things… you and Dricker dead; and all the money you took from Glen Hyle returned to him!"

Thomely laughed,

"I'm afraid I have no idea what you are talking about my dear." A thick file landed in front of him.

"Why don't you have a look; refresh your memory." Thomely just stared at it, "OPEN IT!"

Flipping the cover open, Thomely skimmed through every page. Everything was there; all the documents, all the bank statements… every threatening email…

"Well… it seems you have figured me out my dear; very impressive. Too bad no one will believe you; no one knows who you are and I have so many people on my payroll that they'll give anything to cover for me. So why not put the little toys away and go home; save yourself a bullet hole."

"I don't think so; I'm not leaving until you two are dead. It's the right punishment for your crimes," She cocked the pistol, "any last words?"

"OUTRAGE STOP!" Robin jumped over the railing; Batman and Nightwing right behind him.

"Oh great… the Bats…" Thomely folded his arms.

_~Warehouse~_

"What are you doing here?" Outrage still had her pistol aimed at Dricker and Thomely.

"I had to come…"

"You said you wouldn't stop me… you said you understood…"

"I do understand; but think about what you're doing."

Nightwing and Batman were fighting with the henchmen that were against the walls. Outrage was ready,

"Back off Boy Wonder; I finally have them after so long. Everything finally in its proper place."

Robin inched closer to Outrage,

"Outrage please… we gave all the evidence to Commissioner Gordon; these two are going to go away for a very long time."

"That won't solve anything; their successors will just continue their work. It needs to end here." It had to end. Robin saw her hand tense up as she pulled the trigger; Thomely and Dricker falling to the floor. Turning in fear of what to see, Robin saw the men holding their shoulders. She couldn't do it… she couldn't kill them. Nightwing and Batman rushed over to subdue them; make sure they wouldn't be going anywhere until Gordon got there, Robin taking the gun out of Outrage's hand.

"I couldn't do it…" she fell to her knees, "I couldn't kill them…"

Kneeling beside her, Robin wrapped his arms around her,

"It's okay…"

"I'm sorry…" Outrage muttered against his chest.

Commissioner Gordon and the GCPD showed up; taking all the henchmen, Thomely and Dricker away. Batman handed Gordon the large file with all the evidence he would need to convict them for everything. Once everything was cleared and the GCPD left, Batman and Nightwing joined Robin comforting Outrage,

"We're proud of you Outrage."

"I wanted to kill them Batman… I really did."

"But you didn't… that's all that matters."

"So what's next for Outrage?" Nightwing asked her.

Smiling, Outrage removed her mask,

"Outrage is done; but Nicole Hyle has one last mission."

"What would that be?" Robin had an arm around her waist.

"To confront my Father on everything…"

And she went home and did just that. She presented every piece of information she showed Thomely to Glen and he broke down crying. He regretted everything; the deal with Thomely, borrowing the money from Dricker… allowing Caroline to be killed. He apologized for everything and turned control of the Company over to Nicki's Uncle Chris; Caroline's younger brother. Thomely was sentenced to 30years with no chance of parole for his white collar crimes. It turned out this wasn't the first time it happened and was ordered to pay back every ounce of money he made Glen take from the company totaling up to $100million. He hung himself one month into his sentencing. Dricker was found guilty and given the death penalty for all the people he killed and working under Thomely. He poisoned himself a week after his sentencing. All of his "followers" were found guilty for accessory, drug procession, illegal use of firearms and assault. Each follower captured was sentenced to 25years with chance of parole after 15years. Thomely associate, the blonde woman who met with Glen, was found dead two weeks after Thomely's arrest; the GCPD is currently investigating that case. They're determining whether it was suicide or murder.

Glen received all the money from Thomely's company in May and he immediately gave it back to the Chris's Company. Not being the CEO of the company anymore, Glen was offered to be on the Board of Directors as he was married to Caroline. He graciously accepted with his sincerest apologizes but he could no longer afford the large house. He and the kids were forced to downsize to a smaller house. Caroline's insurance policy and pension was made into college trust funds for the kids; $100,000 each, and the rest was used to buy the smaller house with $300,000 left over. That was put aside for whatever. Things had calmed down now; Nicki and Jason were closer than ever as they both turned 16.

_~Late May~_

Atop their usual rooftop as Jason and Nicki, Nicki was resting against Jason's chest; his arms wrapped around her. The sky was unusually clear that night; the stars bright.

"It's a beautiful night tonight."

"Not as beautiful as you Angel."

Nicki smiled,

"You know… I never thanked you."

"For what?"

"For everything you did for me… well for Outrage; going against Batman's orders and helping me find Dricker and Thomely and discovering what my Father was up to. I never did thank you."

Jason chuckled,

"Don't worry about it; I'm just glad you're safe and here with me."

"I don't plan on going anywhere."

"Me neither." Jason looked down at her while she looked up at him. Sharing a kiss, the warm night breeze ran through their hair, "I love you Nicki."

"I love you too Jason." With one final kiss, they sat together on the roof late into the night.

Things had changed so much; Nightwing and Rocket had broken up in April, Josh hadn't talked to Angelee since February and Nicki and her Father became much closer since moving into the new house. Now it was June and it was the day Angelee was coming home. Everyone planned a huge welcome home party at the Manor while Bruce went to go pick her up from the airport.

_~June~_

"Is everybody ready?" Nicki hung the final banner.

"Yeah, we're all good." Dick was now 17 and just graduated high school. He was no longer a high-schooler so he could put all his attention to being Nightwing.

Nicki got off a stepladder,

"Awesome; I'm so excited to see her I have so much to tell her."

Jason was placing a bowl of food on the table,

"I'm nervous… what if she doesn't like me?"

"I'm sure she will; it's Angelee… it's almost impossible for her to hate anyone who went through what she did."

Snorting, Jason headed for the large window,

"Sure golden boy… keep telling yourself that," he saw the car pull up, "they're back!"

"Everybody in positions!" Nicki ordered; everyone hiding.

Running through the giant front doors, Angelee called out,

"Hello! Anybody home!?" She walked into the parlor and saw it decorated, "What's going on?"

"SURPRISE! WELCOME HOME!" Nicki, Alfred, Dick and Jason came out of their hiding places.

Smiling and laughing, Angelee couldn't believe it,

"Oh my god this is for me?"

"Well you were gone for a whole year," Bruce came up behind her, "welcome home."

"Me first," Nicki ran up and tightly embraced her; "we missed you so much!"

"I missed you guys too," Dick was next, "hey boy wonder," they hugged, "my god have you grown…"

He laughed,

"You too. Look at you."

At 16, Angelee had grown to 5'10", her blonde hair down to her waistline, her hazel eyes brighter and more muscle in her legs. She kept up with her training while in Europe; and all the walking around helped too.

"So Mister Boy Wonder… how are things with Zatanna?"

"Well…for one, Zatanna and broke up last year."

"Oh… I'm sorry."

"Don't worry… but two… I'm no longer the Boy Wonder."

Raising an eyebrow in confusion, Angelee noticed Jason standing next to Nicki,

"Who's the kid?"

Bruce laughed,

"Angelica, meet Jason Todd, the new Robin."

"The new Robin? You retired?"

"As Robin yes. I go by Nightwing now."

Angelee looked Jason over,

"Well… he looks like he fits in…" Jason glared, "oh relax kid I'm teasing. Welcome to the family!"

Nicki laughed,

"He's not just the new Robin…" their arms went around each other, "he's my boyfriend."

"Oh my god! What else have I missed since I've been gone? Why am I just founding out about this now oh my god!"

Jason nudged Nicki and tilted his head; it was time to tell her.

"Ang… there's some things you need to know…"

"Okay…"

Taking a breath, Nicki started,

"Well… we caught Mom's killer."

"That's great!"

"But I had to become a vigilante to do so…" straight forward; just like Conner. The only thing Angelee could do was stare, "I know you didn't want me to and I understood the reason why but I had to. If I hadn't… I wouldn't have met Jason and we wouldn't be together."

"You killed him didn't you?"

"No… Jason convinced me otherwise. But I did shoot him…"

Putting her left hand to her forehead, Angelee began to pace,

"Nicki… I… what do you want me say to this?"

"Hey she did a great job! If you would've been here to do your job maybe she wouldn't have to become Outrage!" Jason was defending Nicki's choice.

"Jason it's okay…" Nicki calmed him down, "Ang… I worked with all of these guys; they helped me find out things I never could've found out on my own."

"All the information is in the BatComputer in the Cave if you want to take a look at it."

Angelee began to pace; she didn't know what to think of all this,

"I gotta go… I can't be here right now…" she left the Parlor then out the front door. She was able to fly to the city and go see Josh. She'd go to his house; she needed to see him.

_~Manor~_

"I feel awful…" Nicki sat on the couch.

"It's not your fault Angel she needed to know. She just doesn't understand."

"But she does," Dick started, "she's killed before… and it changed her. She didn't want Nicki to change too."

"But Nicki didn't kill them."

"But I am different than how I was Jason… I never understood why Angelee ever got into the crime-fighting life; taking on another identity, wearing a mask at night… endangering her life all the time. She does it because losing someone close to your heart… you forget so much, hide so much. The only way to truly conceal the pain and the hurt is to wear a mask. When Mom was killed, I wanted nothing more than to take my anger out; my hurt out on something. But I couldn't; I had to be strong for my younger brothers. Becoming Outrage was so I can do that; feel the rage of losing her. I took my pain out on the people responsible when the people close to me weren't around. During those few months I was Outrage… I did forget to be Nicki."

Jason put a comforting arm around her; rubbing her back,

"You didn't forget anything; you were still Nicki underneath the mask. Underneath that black mask you wore was the girl I fell in love with; and she's here right now because of becoming Outrage."

Dick and Bruce nodded to each other,

"Nicki… if you would like… you can hang the Outrage suit in the BatCave; in case you should ever decide…"

Nicki shook her head,

"No… Outrage is done. She did her job; that was all she needed to do."

_~Angelee's POV~_

Getting to Josh's house, she ran the doorbell. Anxiously waiting, the white door opened; Josh standing there,

"Angelee… you're back…"

"Yeah… thought I'd come see you."

"That's great, come on in." He moved aside to let her in, "Everything okay?"

"Yeah… are you parents' home?"

"Uh no… they're at a meeting. What's up?"

Sitting on a couch, Angelee pulled Josh next to her,

"There's something… I need to tell you…"

"Sure… what is it? Babe are you alright?"

"Fine, I'm fine. Look Josh… we've known each other for 5years now but… I'm afraid you haven't gotten to know all of me."

"What do you mean? I know your favorite color, your favorite food, your past, you love the beach, and you love to draw on your window ledge at the Manor… what could I possibly not know about you?"

It was happening; she was about to tell him,

"Don't freak out… okay?" he nodded. Exhaling, she circled her hands around each other; creating an energy ball. Josh jumped back in fear,

"Whoa! What is that?"

"It's called an energy ball," she dispersed it, "it's not the only thing I can do," she levitated the coffee table in front of them, "and I can do this…" she hovered over the couch.

Completely freaked out, Josh stood up,

"Who are you? What are you?"

"I'm from a distant planet…"

"You're an alien!? I'm dating an alien!"

"Josh please… let me explain. I was born here on Earth but my parents come from the distant planet of Trivoyian. There, the people have unique abilities that can manipulate the world around them… I'm able to use my surroundings in any way I want."

"What do you really look like?"

Angelee laughed,

"Relax, this is what I look like; we look just like Earth people do."

Shocked at what he just heard, Josh rubbed his fingers through his hair,

"I… I can't believe this…"

"There's more…"

"More? What else could you possibly tell me?"

Taking another breath, this was the biggest secret,

"You know Black Crane right?"

"Yeah she's the hero who fights alongside Batman and Robin. Why?"

"She's… me…"

Josh's mouth opened,

"What?"

"I'm Black Crane Josh…"

"You're telling me… my girlfriend… who I've known for 5years… is not only an alien but also the hero Black Crane?" Angelee nodded, "Wow…"

"I know it's a lot to take in…"

"It's more than a lot Ang! Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"They're big secrets Josh; I had to be sure I could trust you with them first. If my enemies should find out you know my secret, you could be targeted; they'd use you to get me! They'd torture you… I had to make you were ready for that. And could trust that you wouldn't be going around telling everyone." Josh was speechless, "I'm sorry I never told you but I didn't think you'd be ready for the whole truth yet."

Flinging off the couch, Josh went over to look at an old picture on a table,

"I… I don't know what to make of all this Angelee, I really don't."

"I don't expect you to right away," Angelee came up behind him, "Josh, everything you do know about me is true. The quiet artist with trust issues; that is me… but so is what I just told you."

"I…I'm going to need time Angelee… time to think everything through."

"Sure… I understand," she grabbed her purse from the couch, "but Josh… me being 'an alien' or Black Crane doesn't change who I am; they're part of who I am." She walked out Josh's front door and went around the corner; tears rushing down her face. Going invisible, she flew back to the Manor. This was not how she wanted to come back from Europe after a year.

_~In the months since~_

One month had passed before Josh had the nerve to Angelee up. Asking to meet her, he had time to think everything through. But he couldn't accept everything; it was too weird for him. They broke up that day after almost two years. He promised to keep her secrets safe; he wouldn't tell anyone. At the Manor, she cried in her room for days; avoiding all contact with anyone until one day Dick coughed up the courage to talk to her. After hearing what happened, Dick felt horrible and did the only thing he could think of to ease the pain; wrap his arms around her and have her cry in his chest like old times. Days passed and they become close again; Dick telling her about dating Zatanna and Raquel and why both never worked; well why he thought they didn't work out. _(The real reason will be told in Season 2 during "Bloodlines")_ Angelee told him all about the trip to Europe and showed him all the drawings she did. So many were from Greece and Italy as they had the most historical pieces; the Parthenon in Greece, the Pantheon in Rome, the temple of Zeus in Greece, the wine country in Tuscany, Italy. He loved every single one; no wonder she had the most votes in the competition. Now that she was older, her talent grew as well and became a world class artist. He caught her up in the latest news and explained the whole 'New Robin' thing. After reading the case file from Caroline's death, Angelee got a better understanding why Nicki became Outrage. She felt horrible for not being there for her during that time; but at least Nicki had Jason there for her. And after many hours of talking to him and seeing him training, she saw the reason Bruce had him become the new Robin; he was a natural. Sure he was angrier than Dick was but not every Robin could be like Dick.

To celebrate Dick's high school graduation, Angelee took him out to dinner and a movie; she couldn't be there for it and wanted to make up for it. Now that she was 16, Bruce had her get her license and brought her a car too; Jason already had one since he was there when he turned 16. Returning back to Mount Justice for the first time since she left for Europe, Artemis and Wally greeted her with big hugs and were shocked at how much she grew. She wasn't the little 12year old kid sister anymore. Even Kaldur was amazed at how she had grown. She was truly capable to handing herself now. Once the entire team was in the Cave, Artemis and Wally made an announcement that they would be retiring to attend college together. Not to mention moving in together. Sad to see them leave, Angelee gave them long hugs and wished them nothing but the best of luck… and told them not to be strangers. Just because they wouldn't be part of the team didn't mean they had to cut off all communication with them. They laughed at the comment and said they could never not talk to her. Watching them leave the Cave for good, Angelee began to wonder herself if she would ever do that. Remembering the dreams she had all those years ago, a smiled crawled across her face. Now that she and Josh weren't together anymore, she started having the dreams again. And the more and more she and Dick got, the more frequent the dreams.

August came around again and that meant actual school. Now a junior, she only had one more year then she would be a senior. She and Nicki spent their time talking about her being Outrage and what it felt like. Every time she would see Josh through the halls, it felt weird knowing he knew her secret. Could she really trust him not to tell anyone? He did love her; he told her while she was still in Europe but she never could say it back. That was back in February; that's why they hadn't talked until she got back. Why couldn't she say she loved him back? Did she love him or was something holding her back? Could it be William? Could the love she had for William still be holding her back from loving anyone again? September came and gone; the weather changing into late autumn. It was October now. Things between the BatClan was getting interesting as Jason began to grow tired of Batman's 'no killing' policy. He felt like certain criminals should be killed and not shown any mercy. But Batman wasn't like that; he never killed anyone purposely. So one night, Robin went on patrol himself to get away from Batman. They had gotten into a nasty argument again and he needed to clear his head; calm himself. He couldn't bother Nicki that night like normal, she was busy studying for a huge biology exam she had later in the week. He respected her need to study and do well in school even though he particularly didn't care for it. So on his own, he thought to himself when someone grabbed him. Fighting to his best, he managed to escape the one attacker. But while escaping, he was clunked on the back of the head and knocked out. The next thing he knew, his arms were tied behind his back and his ankles tied together. He had no idea how long he had been out; but Batman did. It had been 3 days and he was actively searching for him. Growing worried, days turned into weeks and it was late October. Thinking he'd never find him, he got a message that Robin had been kidnapped and where to find him. It didn't say who the message was from but at that moment; he didn't care. All he cared about was finding Jason. Taking off, he traveled to Europe without telling Angelee or Dick. Growing worried themselves, they began to look into the disappearances of Robin and Batman. Going to every criminal they could find as Nightwing and Black Crane, everything was a dead end. Ready to accept that they were killed during a mission, they were in the BatCave when Batman's face appeared on the giant screen,

"BATMAN! YOU'RE ALIVE!" Angelee shouted.

"How is your teleporting?"

"How long of a distance?"

"Europe…"

Dick and Angelee looked at each other,

"Batman… what happened where's Robin?"

Batman lowered his head,

"Robin's dead."

Angelee pressed some buttons on the computer,

"Dick take the BatPlane… now…"

Not saying another word, Dick quickly dressed as Nightwing and boarded the BatPlane then took off. Angelee knew she would have to tell Nicki; and that would not be easy.

"Angelica… you need to tell Nicki…"

"I know…Nightwing's on the way in the Plane now; keep me posted."

Batman nodded before the screen went black. Pulling herself to her feet, she grabbed her jacket and went to Nicki's.

Reaching the smaller house than what she was used to, she flew up to her window and tapped it. It was late and she didn't want to wake the rest of the house.

"Ang… what are you doing here so late?" Nicki opened her window to let Angelee in.

"I'm sorry for the time but there's something I need to tell you…"

Nicki rubbed her eyes,

"Can't it wait until tomorrow? It's 1 o'clock in the morning."

"No it can't… Nicki something's happened…"

That got her attention,

"Is everything okay?" Nicki pulled Angelee onto the bed; they sat down, "What is it?"

Wanting to cry, Angelee knew she couldn't; she was about to break the hardest news ever to her best friend and she had to be strong for her,

"It's… about Jason…" Nicki's body tensed up, "Nicki… Jason was found…"

"Oh thank god," she let out her breath, "why didn't you say so? I was worried."

"You didn't let me finish… Jason was found in Europe… Nic… Jason's dead."

Nicki gasped and covered her mouth,

"No… no you're lying!"

"I'm not lying," Nicki's eyes began to water; "I'm so… so sorry Nic."

The floodgates were open; tears gushing down Nicki's cheeks.

"No…" Angelee pulled her into her; Nicki crying against her jacket, "No… please tell me this isn't true…please…" Angelee couldn't answer; she hoped it wasn't true either, "Jason…"

She was never the same after that; none of them were. Dick took it especially hard; Jason was his younger brother he was supposed to look out for him but he failed. Batman spent every waking hour looking Jason's killer and swore on his life he would kill him. Joker… Joker did it again; this time with Ra's. December came around and two new recruits joined the team; Karen and her boyfriend Mal Duncan. Karen took the name Bumblebee as she was able to shrink to the size of a bee and shot yellow electric pulses that felt like a bee sting while Mal was there for com operator. M'gann and Conner were thrilled to have them join the team as they attended Happy Harbor High together all those years ago. They all had much to catch up on and spent a lot of time doing so. Things weren't the same between the BatClan for a while; a piece was missing without a Robin so Batman sought out a new one. Next year was bound to be difficult; things were really about to shake up.

_So sad *sad face* I really liked Jason and Nicki together. I have a neat idea for them but you won't found out until the end of Season 2. Anyways, there is one chapter left but that won't be up until Monday or Tuesday; going to a friend's over the weekend and have to leave the laptop at home. But this way I can really think of how I want Year 5 to go; make it really good. I hope everyone is enjoying this so far; I'm having a blast writing it. Please review! Much love to all! _


	5. Chapter 5-Year five

_Alright, here's the last chapter which makes it year 5-2015. This year will focus on the joining of the remaining members, the betrayal of Aqualad and Nightwing taking command. Nicki goes through a depression period; still trying to grasp Jason's death. I have a cool idea for that but sure I'm not if I'm going to do it; we'll see. Anyways, onto the chapter!_

_Disclaimer in chapter 1_

Chapter 5-Year 5, 2015

2015, a new year. Two months had passed since Jason's death and no one had recovered from it. Nicki avoided all contact with everyone. Instead, she would go to their rooftop and sit there all night hoping everything had been a dream… hoping one night he'd show up and hold her again.

"He's not going to show…" Angelee's voice came over the ledge, "you know that," she gently landed. Ignoring her, Nicki looked out over the rooftops, "come on Nic… it's late and it's snowing. Let's get you home."

"I can't leave."

"Nicki…Jason wouldn't want you to live like this; stopping your life to mourn him. He'd want you to continue on…"

"CONTINUE ON!" Nicki shouted, "CONTINE ON!? I LOVED HIM! HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO MOVE ON WHEN THE LOVE OF MY LIFE IS DEAD BECAUSE YOU THREE COULDN'T PROTECT HIM!?"

Angelee knew she would feel that way; blame her, Batman and Nightwing for Jason's death,

"I know you think that. Yes Batman was wrong, yes we should've tried harder to find him and yes we should've protected him better but we didn't and that's our fault. But Nicki, Jason would want you to continue living your life."

Angry, Nicki rose to her feet,

"How would you know what he would want? You barely knew him!"

"Because I went through the same thing remember? I fell in love with William and when he died I thought I'd never recover. But one day when I was feeling sorry for myself, memories of him poured into my head; how much I missed him and wanted him next to me. Then one of those days, something hit me; even though I loved him and he loved me, he wouldn't want me to be afraid to love again. Jason would want that too." Angelee pulled Nicki back to the floor; them sitting down again.

Pulling her knees in her chest, Nicki began to cry,

"How do I move on? Forget what he and I had? How do I forget how much I loved him?"

Smiling, Angelee held the amber pendent around her neck,

"That's just it; you don't forget how much you loved him. You remember what you two had, how much he loved you… everything you guys went through together."

"How do you get by? How do you continue to live when you start to feel sad?"

Angelee took off her pendent and showed her,

"This was William's; my Godmother gave it to me before I came back. Every time I start to feel sad or guilty, I hold this. This little piece of him is the only thing I have left of him. People will think it's strange but it's perfect for me. Maybe… you need something like that."

"You think?"

"I can talk to Bruce and see what he can come up with."

"You…you would do that for me? Even though I went across your wishes and became Outrage?"

Laughing, Angelee put the pendent around her neck again,

"If Jason, Dick and I hadn't gone against Bruce's wishes we wouldn't be where we are now. Just because you did become Outrage doesn't mean you shouldn't have something of Jason's to remember him by."

Loving the idea, Nicki hugged her,

"Thank you…"

"Come on, you need to get home. It's cold, it's late and it's not safe." The girls stood up.

"What do you mean?" Nicki wanted something to distract her mind; she was considering becoming Outrage again.

"Nothing. It's Gotham… the streets are never safe at night," Angelee quickly changed the subject. Truth was… Joker was on the loose again and he was looking for anyone close to the BatClan. Killing Jason hit Batman hard and Joker was looking to do it again; maybe after that Batman would finally crack and Joker would be able to kill him. She knew she wasn't being followed; she just came from fighting a large group of Joker clowns, "come on," she levitated them down the side of the building, "let's get you home before your Father starts to worry." They landed next to a red sedan; Angelee's car.

Quickly getting in, Angelee drove to Nicki's.

"Thanks for the ride." Nicki unclicked the seatbelt.

"Don't worry about it. Get some sleep." Exiting the car, Nicki went into her house; Angelee thought of everything, "Poor Nicki…" she left Nicki's and went to the Manor.

_~FF to February~_

After much convincing, Bruce allowed Angelee to give Jason's old mask to Nicki in late January but it meant having to make a new one for the newest Robin, Tim Drake. Poor kid… another 13year old to lose his parents. Running into Batman one night, he saw the potential in the young boy but was hesitant to have another Robin so quickly after Jason's death. But everyone agreed that he needed a new sidekick; Nightwing had gone off on his own to Bludhaven to be his own hero, Angelee spending more time at the Cave or at Nicki's to help her cope with Jason's death; she was barely at the Manor anymore. She even started spending time in Bludhaven with Nightwing; sometimes a week at a time. Batgirl was going between the Cave and her Father so Batman would be by himself for most nights; the hunt for Joker was driving him insane. Concerned, Dick and Angelee told him he needed another Robin. He finally agreed to let Tim take the mantle of Robin if he went through intense training; physically and mentally. The physical training was easy for him but it was the mental training that was more difficult. Tim was having a hard time accepting that not only him but everyone in the Bat Family could die at any time. That part was terrifying him so Batman did the only thing he could think of; call in Angelee to talk to him. Many hours later, he accepted it and was ready to wear the Robin suit. Still hesitant, Batman had Black Crane take Robin out for an early night patrol; show him around the city and how things are done in the Bat Family… and see how he does. This was more training for him before going out at late hours of the night doing the real thing; and to see how he handles Black Crane's powers. Batman wanted Angelee to use some of her powers on Tim but she absolutely refused; there was no way she was going to put him through that kind of training. Besides, he wouldn't be going up against her powers any time soon; not like Dick and the Team did.

Things between Angelee and Dick had gotten back to how things were back when they were 12 and 13; the teasing, the flirting, the blushing… everything. He even started calling her Angel again. But he had to be careful; he couldn't say it when Nicki was around. The first time he did Nicki busted out in tears; they forgot Jason called her Angel too. Having Jason's mask helped her a lot; she slept with it under a pillow at night and took it everywhere with her. She was slowly coming to terms with it but Angelee knew it would take her much longer than it took her to get over William's death. So many people in her life had died; was there anyway she could handle more? And having Tim around was like having Jason around all over again. Dick promised to be a better protector, mentor and big brother to Tim than he was to Jason. He was still blaming himself for Jason's death and would sometimes be caught staring at his holo-image in the Cave.

"You can't keep blaming yourself."

Nightwing didn't budge,

"I should've gone after him once he left the BatCave. He wouldn't be dead."

"You don't know that," Angelee, now Black Crane, came up next to him, "Nightwing, we all miss him and we all take blame. It wasn't your fault."

"I was supposed to be the big brother; the protector."

Crane giggled,

"Like I still tell you after all these years, you won't be able to protect me forever and the same went for Jason. Jason didn't want your protection anyways," a soft hand went on his right shoulder, "you can't protect everyone Dick… no matter how much you want to." She turned to go back upstairs; away from all the holo-images.

"Are you ever going to tell me what those drawings mean?"

Smirking, Crane replied,

"Maybe one day… when you're ready to hear it."

"I'm ready now…"

Crane turned her head towards him,

"No… you're not." She went up the stairs; leaving Nightwing to stare at Jason's holo-image again.

The drawings… the visions… they started happening again now that Josh was out of her life. They became more and more frequent; more and more revealing.

_~One vision last month~_

Another vision… more confusion. After breaking up with Josh, these visions became more frequent and more revealing. What was she about to see this time? Rainbow swirls around her as she finds herself sitting on a couch; the same couch in the same house in the other visions. Next to her sat Artemis, Wally next to her; on the other couch were Nicki, Tim and M'gann.

"I'm so glad you arranged the play date Ang," Nicki held her coffee cup in her hand; "the kids have been begging to come over."

"Oh you don't even want to know how Rebecca was," Wally had his arm around Artemis, "she couldn't stop talking about it for days. It was 'are we going to Aunt Angelica's today?' or 'do I get to play with Jason today?'. She totally has a crush on Jason."

M'gann laughed,

"Clark was the same way. He was so thrilled to come over and play with John; he was so anxious to show him his new powers."

"Oh Clark got a new power? Which one?" Angelee refilled everyone's coffee cups.

"He got the density shifting… he's having a hard time controlling it. He tried to go through his bedroom wall to the hallway and got stuck halfway through."

Everyone laughed,

"Oh my god! I'm sure he freaked out."

M'gann nodded,

"Yeah he started screaming. I got so worried that he hurt himself or something. I get upstairs and I find half his body sticking out of the wall."

"Hey Mom." A black haired girl with blue eyes came walking.

"Yes Mary?"

"Uh… something happened outside… can you come fix it?"

Angelee looked at the others before jumping off the couch and following her daughter, Mary-Karen outside. Outside, the hose was wrapped around Jason, Clark and Rebecca floating in the air and Jerry and John were on the roof,

"What in the world happened here?" Mary tried to hide a laugh, "Mary-Karen Grayson what did you do?"

"It was an accident Mom I swear," Angelee put a hand on her left hip and lowered her eyes, "okay; okay… my powers may have gotten a bit out of control…"

Sighing, Angelee levitated her oldest and youngest sons off the roof, forced the hose to release its hold on Jason and removed the force field that was holding Clark and Rebecca,

"Is everyone okay?"

"We're okay Mom."

"Yes Aunt Angelica we're fine." Clark and Rebecca helped Jason off the grass.

Angelee looked around,

"Where are Caroline and Heidi?"

The kids looked around but shrugged.

"Up here!"

Looking above her, Angelee saw the girls in the tree,

"Oh my god!"She levitated them down, "Are you girls okay?" They nodded as they picked leaves from their hair, "Thank goodness. No one's seriously hurt right?"

"RIGHT!" They all responded.

Angelee exhaled,

"Thank goodness," she turned to her daughter, "inside young lady."

"Ahh but Mom…"

"No buts… unless you tell me what made your powers get out of control you're inside for the rest of the day." Mary shuffled her feet, "Alright… inside…"

"IT'S NOT FAIR! WHY AM I ONE TO GET PUNISHED? IT'S NOT MY FAULT I'M THE FREAK OF THE FAMILY!" Mary ran inside.

Angelee looked around her. How many years ahead was this from the other visions? Mary-Karen looked at least 12, John and Jason looked around 15 or 16 and Jerry, the youngest, had to be about 8. Her kids were all grown up… the little Jerry she last remembered was no longer 3 but 8 or 9… He had grown to look so much like her and Mary had grown to resemble her father. But she did get the most powers and for some reason, she wasn't happy about it. But why?

Rebecca was the perfect cross of her parents. She had Wally's red hair but Artemis' grayish eyes. She inherited Wally's speed but Artemis' attitude and that didn't go over well with Jerry since he was just like Angelee. Clark took M'gann's appearance; her auburn reddish hair and amber eyes. He got her Martian abilities but some of Conner's as well; mainly the super strength. He and Rebecca were a year younger than John and Jason but they were also the closest.

Caroline and Heidi were complete opposites of each other. So opposite that no one believed they were sisters. Caroline took her Father's appearance while Heidi took Nicki's. Caroline was ambitious and well-planned while Heidi was more of a 'let the river flow' kind of girl. She didn't do any planning of any kind; she let things happen as they happen. Who was their Father? Does this mean Nicki moved on from Jason?

The sound of a car door slamming closed brought her attention back to the backyard.

"Dad's home!" Jason and John ran into the house.

"Alright… let's bring this party inside shall we? I'll get everybody snacks."

All the kids ran into the house; Angelee trailing behind them. Going through the sliding door into the kitchen, she froze when she heard Jerry call out,

"UNCLE KALDUR!"

In the living room stood Kaldur; they haven't talked to him in years. He too had married and had kids but they stayed in Atlantis most of the time; they very rarely came to the surface world. Walking into the living room, Kaldur was surrounded by all the kids; they were all asking questions.

"One at a time guys," Angelee stood in the doorway, "I know it's been a while since you've all seen Uncle Kaldur but let him catch his breath. It's not very often he comes to the surface world now."

"Angelica." He walked over and hugged her, "it is wonderful to see you."

"We've missed having you around Kaldur."

"Me too. You look beautiful."

"Thanks. How are the wife and kids?"

"They are well. They say hello."

One by one everyone hugged Kaldur.

"The only people missing are Conner and Raquel." Wally pointed out.

"Then it would be a reunion!" M'gann grew excited.

Dick and Angelee laughed,

"We'll get everybody together one day. We'll have a full reunion soon."

"I think that would be a great idea. I've been anxious to see how everyone else is doing."

Kaldur sat in a chair and the kids once again crowded around him; they wanted to know all about the latest news in Atlantis. Smiling at having all their old friends around; well most of them, Angelee and Dick felt content with their lives. Even though they decided to retire from the life of heroes and let the boys enter, having all their old friends around made everything seem alright. They had fears that once they left all contact would be cut off and they'd never talk again. But the exact opposite happened; they all remained close. Everyone but Zatanna; she tried to get back with Dick a few years ago but he wouldn't have it and that saddened her. She cut off all ties with them … with everybody.

Tim had gotten married and his wife was expecting their first child; he was an emotional wreck so he and Dick had spent a lot of time together. Dick was prepping him for the delivery, the care of the newborn… how to change a diaper and handle the crying. Angelee loved to embarrass Dick and tell Tim all about the emotional wreck Dick was while she was pregnant with the twins. Things were well; even though things were about to shake up with Mary-Karen.

_~Present, March~_

February came and gone; now it was March. Angelee and Dick had been spending more and more time in Bludhaven and the Cave. Things between them were back to normal with them; even growing. Dick still continued to be popular with the ladies even though he was no longer attending Gotham Academy. Girls would stare at him when he'd come pick her up from school on his motorcycle. He was still the talk of the school. He started taking college courses in January but not too many; he wanted to put most of his focus into being Nightwing and being a mentor to Tim. Tim had grown to be quite the Robin over the months; he had developed the muscular build, the natural leadership and determination. Even Batgirl had grown into the role. Since she joined, she grew the muscles and leadership.

March was proving to be rather interesting. On a mission, Aquagirl, Tula was killed and Kaldur found his biological Father. The death of Tula hit Kaldur extremely hard and the discovery of his biological Father sent him into a tailspin. Before the team knew it, Kaldur quit the Team and joined his Father, Black Manta, on the side of evil. Angelee didn't understand; Kaldur loved the Team and would never join evil. Why now was he on that side; fighting against them? With Aqualad no longer team leader, the torch was passed Nightwing; he was the next logical choice. Now 18, he had grown into a fine detective and hero; he was ready to be leader.

"So… you're finally leader."

Nightwing was looking over mission details on a holo-screen,

"It seems like."

"You nervous?"

"A little…yeah…"

Black Crane looked over his shoulder at the screen,

"Do you remember what I told you back when all of us were first picking a leader? Once you became a leader I'd be right next to you ready to take your orders," Nightwing turned around to look at her, "and I'm right here… ready to take your orders."

Smiling, Nightwing hugged her; he knew he would need her to keep him calm and to remind him to think at Nightwing and not like Batman,

"Keep me in line will you?"

"Trust me," Crane relaxed in his arms, "I will."

Upon hearing the news of Aqualad's betrayal, the rest of the Team couldn't wait to get their hands on Aqualad; even Black Crane wanted a piece of him.

_~Rest of year~_

Things in the Cave had grown to be different since Aqualad's betrayal. Everyone had to change how they operated since Nightwing did things differently. No one was really familiar with the way he operated except for Batgirl, Robin and Black Crane. Miss Martian and Superboy had an idea but never a full taste of it. But thanks to Black Crane, she managed to get everybody on the same page and understand the way he worked. She was 2nd in command now so that meant if anything happened to Nightwing she'd be in charge. Zatanna wasn't too thrilled about this; their relationship hadn't been the best since she and Nightwing broke up; she was angry that he and Black Crane got close again. They still had a close relationship with each other but when it came to Black Crane, things were cold between them.

Things between Conner and M'gann had turned harsh too. Every one thought they'd be the inseparable and strong as stone couple; but that even changed. In mid-April, they too broke up and the only reason given was Conner didn't like the tactics M'gann used to get information from the bad guys. She had grown into her white Martian powers and even gained the density shifting. But Conner was having problems with the way M'gann picked their minds. Once she'd enter their minds, she would leave them in a catatonic state; unresponsive like Psimon was all those years ago in Qurac.

Two months went by; it was now June and Angelee was finishing her junior year of high school. One more year and she was done with high school for good; she would be a senior in August then onto college. She planned on majoring in art and becoming a well-known artist. Sure she knew it would be hard but she was willing to put forth the effort. Dick now had 8college credits under his belt and was enrolled for 8more for August. The Team continued to grow and function better with each passing day.

Another 2 months went by. Dick started the new semester in college and Angelee started her first semester as a senior. As a senior, she joined Student Government and was chosen as President; Nicki her Vice President just like Freshman Student Government. Nicki had moved on from Jason but still had memories of him. Sure she wished he'd show up and hold her again but she finally accepted that it wouldn't happen. She had many suitors but she treaded lightly. She was still cautious to love again but she slowly began to let it happen again. August passed and it was September. Being called to the Cave by Batman, the Team gathered near the Zeta Tubes; Batman, Superman, Martian Manhunter, Red Tornado and Captain Marvel grouped before them.

"What's up Batman? Is there a mission?" Black Crane was between Nightwing and Superboy.

"No. I'd like to introduce you to your new teammate," the Leaguers parted to reveal a blonde hair, blued eyed girl wearing a black sleeveless shirt, red pants and a golden lasso at her hip, "Wonder Girl."

She waved,

"Hi!"

"Welcome to the Team," Nightwing took initiative to introduce the Team; he was the leader after all, "I'm Nightwing, this is Black Crane, Miss Martian, Superboy, Batgirl, Beast Boy, Zatanna, Rocket, Lagoon Boy, Robin, Bumblebee, and Mal." He introduced the entire team as they waved when their name was said.

Everyone expected Black Crane to be harsh and cold like she was with other girls but instead she was calm and super welcoming; she had mellowed and no longer felt invaded when new members joined the team; not even when Barbara came around. Maybe it was because she was 17 now and 2nd in command; she wanted to set a good example for the younger members but no one knew. Wonder Girl took to the Team rather quickly and the Team took to her quickly as well.

November was spent with Wonder Girl getting familiar with how the Team operated and how Nightwing operated. That's where Black Crane came in; she was in charge of training everyone new on the Team how things worked under Nightwing's leadership. Then came December 1st; Dick's 19th birthday. After celebrating his birthday in the Cave, he got word of a new potential teammate and decided to go investigate with Wonder Girl. Since she was still new and a rather attractive teenage girl, Nightwing thought having her with him would reduce the chance the new guy attacking.

"You learned a few things from me over the years; I'm impressed."

Smirking, Nightwing set up the coms,

"You gonna be able to handle things here?"

"I've been under you; I think I can handle it. Not to mention I was Queen of an entire planet for a short period."

"Good point; we won't be long."

Wonder Girl followed Nightwing before stopping next to Black Crane,

"Anything I should be aware of with him?"

Black Crane giggled,

"Just two things… don't be too rash and don't be afraid to push his buttons. Show him what you're fully capable of doing without being too quick to act."

"Got it."

They left. Hours later, they returned with a new person; Jaime Reyes…

"Everything go okay?"

"Yep. Black Crane, this is the new member, Blue Beetle. Blue, meet Black Crane."

"Hi." Jaime looked around the giant room.

"Welcome to the Team," Black Crane smiled before addressing Wonder Girl and Nightwing, "so how did you two function?"

Nightwing pouted while Wonder Girl laughed,

"It was fun pressing his buttons. He kept his cool though."

Crane laughed now,

"Yeah he learned that. He used to get all pouty and stuff when I'd press his buttons."

"You did it all the time."

"It was my job," Nightwing stuck his tongue out at her, "so… Blue Beetle, if you'll follow me, I'll give you the tour of the Cave and fill you in on the Team."

Blue Beetle followed her through the Cave. Later that week, the Leaguers gathered in the Cave again and offered Zatanna, Rocket, Nightwing, Miss Martian and Superboy admittance into the Justice League.

"What about Black Crane? She's been at this just as long as all of us."

"She is only 17; she needs to finish High School first." Batman informed.

"That's not fair," Superboy wanted Crane to go with him, "after Nightwing she has the most experience. That should count for something."

"Of course it does," Superman started, "but we want her to focus on finishing her studies in High School before becoming a full-fledged member of the League. We already plan on offering her admittance next year."

Rocket and Zatanna smiled,

"We accept the offer."

Nightwing put his head down; he didn't want to leave Black Crane behind,

"Thanks for the offer but I'll pass."

This shocked everyone; even the Leaguers.

"But why," Zatanna asked him, "You've been at this for 10years; more than any of us. You should be the first one to be admitted."

Smiling, Nightwing told them why,

"I'm leader of this Team; I can't just pick up and leave now… especially with Blue Beetle and Wonder Girl just getting used to my styles. Besides, I don't want to leave Crane; she should be admitted too."

"Then I'm staying here," Superboy told the Leaguers, "If Nightwing and Black Crane stays, I stay. Not to mention I'm perfectly happy here."

"Me too." Miss Martian felt the same.

The Leaguers didn't understand it,

"If that is what you want. But the offer is always open if you should ever change your minds."

The admittance ceremony was held the next day. Crane wondered why Miss Martian, Superboy and Nightwing didn't accept their offers.

"Why didn't you three take it?"

"If Nightwing wasn't going to take it, I wasn't going to take it." Superboy and Nightwing had grown to be brothers over the years. Superboy was no longer angry with Nightwing as his and Angelee's relationship grew back to normal again.

"And I have Gar here; he needs me."

Black Crane asked Nightwing,

"Why didn't you accept the offer? You've been in the hero gig for 10years; it's your time to become a full-fledged member of the League."

Nightwing grinned,

"I'm the leader of the Team; I'm needed here." He was hiding something but his voice didn't show it.

The truth was, he couldn't leave Angelee; not yet. After so many years, he began to love her again. He grew up though; he wasn't about to press the issue on her again like he did when he was 13 and 14. No, he would play it cool and smooth; let her come to realization on her own. He continued to be the ladies' man to make sure he didn't put any pressure on Angelee.

In her own way, Angelee was glad Nightwing didn't take the offer to join the League; she wanted him around. Since her and Josh broke up those few years ago, she was hoping she'd be able to tell Dick she loves him; fully love him. But he was always with a new girl; his newest one was Bette Kane; Artemis's old classmate from Gotham Academy. But she didn't want to push so she continued doing her normal things. Maybe one day she'll get the nerves to tell him she was ready to fully love him if he'd give her the chance after so many lost chances throughout the years.

December came to end and it was New Years of 2016. It was time for a whole new year and new events. No one knew what had become of Aqualad since he joined his Father Black Manta; but honestly, no one cared. He was a traitor now on the side of evil and all they cared about was stopping an incoming invasion they had gotten word about. As far as they were concerned, the Aqualad they knew was dead.

_Yay! That's the end of between seasons. The Season 2 story won't be up until next week; I still have to finalize the plot for that season. A lot is bound to happen and will have plenty of fluff between Dick and Angelee after "Bloodlines'. That episode is what changes their relationship forever. I hope everybody enjoyed the story and will read the Season 2 story once I start it. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed and favorited; you guys are the best. With much appreciate and love, I leave you until Season 2! _


End file.
